Who I Am
by Treemist1022
Summary: Harvey was just a simple assistant, he had known nothing but helping his friend: The Rat Master try and take over the world, but suddenly he is beginning to feel conflicted, he no longer wishes to be evil. This leads the mouse to go on a mission of self discovery where he will meet some of the lesser known PoM characters that we all know and love such as: Hans, Max, and many more.
1. Rat Master

**Me: Once upon a time, there was a little mouse, his name was Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, however everyone usually just called him Harvey, he didn't know why. Harvey the mouse was created as a character by yours truly, and soon Misty discovered she really liked Harvey, so she thought: "Let's give him in own story!" And so that is what she did. **

**Me: Welcome CnCuddlers, it's me Misty, and I believe I promised you readers some short stories before I get to the sequel of CnC out, and so here is the first one: Who I Am, which features Harvey!**

**Harvey: That's me! **

**Me: That's right folks, for this story my AN companion will be none other than Harvey!**

**Harvey: And let me just say Misty, that it is such an honor to be with you today. **

**Me: D'aww, aren't you sweet. Okay, also to those of you that are not CnCuddlers, this story is a short story in the CnC universe, however the only OCs that will make an appearance in this story are Harvey, and his friend the Rat Master. **

**Harvey: Should we do the disclaimer now? **

**Me: Why not? **

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Penguins of Madagascar or any of the characters in the show, however I do own my CnC universe, and all OCs in that universe. **

**Harvey: Alright readers, enjoy the chapter.**

It was the evening of another glorious summer day, however the day wasn't quite going as planned for a certain rodent duo. You see, although the location of grassy plains, and tall pine and oak trees was beautiful, in the midst of all that nature stood a big metal warehouse and from that warehouse came a loud alarm as two rodents scurried as fast as they could out of the warehouse.

"Harvey! Why didn't you tell me the snakes were planning a mutiny?" Asked the bigger rodent: a somewhat large rat with a French accent, this rat had on a red cape, and a red cap on his head with the initials: RM on them.

The second rodent: a rather large eared brown furred mouse that was actually pretty tall for a mouse, answered as he ran. "It's Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th sir, and I didn't tell you because I didn't know!" The mouse replied as they exited the warehouse with a crash.

The rat stood up from where he had tumbled down and brushed some dirt off his fur. "Those slithering savages! I am never hiring snakes as henchmen again! Did we at least get the blueprints?" He asked.

The mouse shook his head. "No sir, the snakes swallowed them whole before I could grab them!" He exclaimed and the rat growled something in French that the mouse couldn't understand.

Right then, the sound of thumping feet could be heard from inside the warehouse and the mouse turned to the rat. "Sir, the snakes have called upon reinforcements, and these have feet! We need to go!" He exclaimed and the rat looked around.

"Where can we go Harvey? Zere iz no place too go! We are going to become snake food Harvey!" The rat yelled and the mouse looked at their surroundings until he spotted a burrow that was half hidden.

"There, we can hide in that burrow!" The mouse said and instantly the two rodents made a dive for the burrow. They made it just in time and could hear people outside looking for them.

Once they couldn't hear anything else coming from outside, the mouse breathed out, he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath. "I think we're safe sir." The mouse said.

The rat nodded and it was silent a moment until the rat picked up a strong smell coming from inside the burrow. "Harvey?"

"Yes sir?"

"What type of animals in this area live in burrows or dens?"

"Um, badgers, rabbits, snakes possibly, sometimes squirrels, maybe even a chipmunk, but mostly just foxes sir, why?"

"Well, I do not want to frighten you Harvey, but there is something breathing down my back."

The two rodents slowly turned around to come face to face with a snarling fox and the mouse screamed in terror as the rat shouted in a very high pitched voice: "Great grilled cheese sandwich! It's huge!"

**CnC**

Meet the Rat Master and Harvey, they were those two rodents you just read about, their lives are a tad bit different than your average rodents, you see the rat with the red cape, he's a world class animal villain, who dreams of ending all life on earth and moving to Mars. But our story isn't about him.

No our story is about that little big eared mouse he was with, his name is Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, however everyone he meets just calls him Harvey, he doesn't know why. Anyways, our story is about him, you see although he is a loyal minion to his boss, that was also his best friend, he has been feeling a little off lately.

He has noticed a pattern with his current life: do evil-fail-rest-repeat, and lately he has been wondering if he even wants to be an evil minion anymore, he doesn't even know who he is anymore. This is the story of how Harvey finds out who he is by going on a crazy adventure all by himself and meeting new friends, and possible enemies on the way.

**CnC**

Harvey sighed and watched as the Rat Master disappeared into an underground headquarters that belonged to some red squirrel that he didn't like because of something that happened in Europe. This was just another one of the Rat Master's revenge ridden schemes. Which usually Harvey would be helping with, but the Rat Master had stated that this one was personal, so Harvey had to stay outside.

The mouse was fine with this, you see lately Harvey had been feeling conflicted, the life of an evil minion wasn't one of the finest.

For one, you had no friends unless you counted your boss, which of course Harvey did, after all the Rat Master was his only friend. However not having friends wasn't the only downside to being evil, you also were constantly in danger, and you usually got everyone you met mad, he couldn't even count how many times he and the Rat Master had gotten in trouble with someone and had ended up running for their lives.

Suddenly the mouse heard a group of people laughing and he climbed up a green grassy hill to see that at the bottom of the hill on the other side, there was a group of laughing forest animals, they talked and laughed just like best friends.

Harvey's smile disappeared as he watched them. They seemed so very happy, and it occurred to the mouse that if he was to stay where he was, he would never have that. He would only ever be known as Harvey the Rat Master's minion, and he didn't want that.

_(Song start) _

He breathed in as he watched them, suddenly feeling a little sad.

_"I have often dreamed, of a far off place where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me." _Harvey sang as he watched the group of friends laugh as they walked out of sight._ "Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying: this is where I'm meant to be." _

Harvey sighed as he turned his attention away from the hill. _"I will find my way, I can go the distance, I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere to find where I belong."_

The mouse started to head back as he continued to sing softly. _"I will find my way, I can go the distance, I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while, I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong..."_

Right then Harvey heard the Rat Master call his name and the mouse began to scurry down the hill. "Harvey, zis plan was a disaster, ugh come on we need to go home and rest while I plot our next evil plan." The rat exclaimed and Harvey didn't say anything as he followed the rat back to a cave.

They reached the cave and the Rat Master immediately began concocting a new evil plan, however the mouse seemed to be paying little to no attention to the rat.

The Rat Master raised an eye at Harvey. "Buddy, you okay? You have not said a word since we got back." The rat said, worried for his little friend.

Harvey nodded. "I'm fine, it's just lately I've been feeling different." He started and the Rat Master looked at the mouse wearily.

"Different how?" The French rat asked as he moved his red cape out of the way.

Harvey looked up at the rat. "I-I don't know where I belong, all my life I've moved from one place to another, only ever remembering my name, and for the past six years I have stayed loyal to you through thick and thin, but I'm beginning to question Who I Am." The mouse said and looked down.

The Rat Master looked at his minion. "What are you getting at Harvey?" He asked wondering what his friend was trying to say.

Harvey sighed. "If it's alright with you sir, I would like to leave." He explained slowly and the Rat Master looked at him in shock.

"Leave?" He asked and Harvey nodded.

"This just doesn't feel right anymore, I need to find out who I am, and find where I belong. Is that okay with you sir?" Harvey asked and the Rat Master paused.

It took a minute or two for the rat to answer. "If you really must leave, I accept zat." He said finally and Harvey looked up at him excitedly.

"You mean that?" He asked and the Rat Master nodded.

"Go and find who you are, it might be a little lonely here now, but I understand why you need to go." The Rat Master explained to the young mouse.

Harvey smiled up at the aging rat. "Thank you." He said.

After that, it was decided that Harvey would leave, so the Rat Master provided him with provisions, helped him get on his feet, and sent him on his way. Knowing that when Harvey left, it was unlikely he would ever return.

Harvey started to drag his bag along with him as he made his way away from his home, and as he neared a tree he climbed it until he was at the very top and could see scenery for miles. He breathed in excitedly before he continued to sing.

_"I am on my way, I can go the distance! I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while... I would go most anywhere to find where I belong." _

He finished singing and sighed contently, now he was on his way, and there was no turning back now.

**CnC**

The next morning, Harvey woke up and was greeted by sunlight peaking through the treetops that hovered above him from where he slept with a small blanket over him for warmth. Harvey had only brought the essentials with him when he left.

He got up and stretched a little before he opened his bag and put his little blanket in it and looked at the objects he had brought with him. There was his dart shooter, which was really the only line of defense he had, and then there was a few water bottles just in case he wouldn't be able to find any water for awhile.

Then there was his blanket, and the last object was a picture of him and the Rat Master standing in front of a giant block of cheese that they had found during their adventure in Switzerland.

Harvey smiled a little at the memory before getting up and thrusting the backpack over his shoulders as he looked at the path in front of him, he didn't know where he was going or what he was trying to find, all he knew is that the answers he did seek were out there somewhere and that he would find them.

Harvey traveled for days, unsure of what terrain he would find next, or who he would meet next and he was almost out of his water supplies when he stumbled upon a large city that was all too familiar to the little mouse.

He looked at the big city he had just reached in amazement as he took the next step towards the city and he breathed out excitedly as he realized exactly where he was. "New York City..."

**Me: Okay, so just as a heads up, this is going to be a bit of a song fic, meaning I'll have a song in like every other chapter. **

**Harvey: There will be about ten chapters plus an intermission and a epilogue for this story. **

**Me: Also, the song was: I can go the distance from Hercules. **

**Harvey: Bye CnCuddlers! Thanks so much for reading this first chapter! You guys are awesome! **

**Me: Bye guys, and remember to review. **

**Harvey: Only if you want too.**

**Me: Harvey, what are you doing! We need those reviews! Alright, well bye!**


	2. Max

**Me: Good whatever time of day it is readers! Here we are, the next chapter of: Who I Am. **

**Harvey: In this chapter I have made it to New York, and stumble upon some challenges. **

**Me: But before we let you read, I just have a few things I feel I should clarify. First: The Rat Master is NOT the Rat King, I know they sound familiar but they are two completely different people. The Rat Master is one of my OCs, and french, the Rat King is a mutated rat who rules the sewers, big difference. **

**Harvey: Sorry if we confused any of you because of that. **

**Me: Second; Yes this is a song fic, yes Harvey and the Rat Master are the only OCs that make an appearance in this story, and yes Harvey will meet a whole bunch of characters from the show just never the main ones. **

**Harvey: Third, this story takes place in the CnC universe, which is why the chapter breaker thing is still: CnC, instead of something like; WIA.**

**Me: Yeah for anything in the CnC universe, my border is always going to be CnC, unless I decide otherwise. **

**Harvey: To the chapter! **

Harvey watched as cars zoomed past on the road before his eyes, he hadn't been in New York long, but he has already decided when you were on your own, life was a lot harder out in the big city. He had already nearly gotten ran over three times, and was beginning to think he should have traveled by sewers.

The mouse sighed and turned his attention away from the road he had just braved to cross and looked over at the alleyway in front of him. Hopefully he would be able to find his way round better if he avoided the roads at all costs.

He scurried over to a dumpster and looked up at it determinedly, he could probably find something to eat in there, now he just needed to find out how to get up there; Instantly the brown big eared rodent got to work, and began to look around for something he could lure as a ladder. Unbeknownst to the little mouse, not to far from him he had been spotted...by a cat.

A scrawny, yellow tabby with one blue eye and one green eye. He was definitely a stray and by the looks of it, he was not well fed. The cat eyed Harvey hungrily and got down on all fours as he hunched down into a hunters crouch, he might not be able to catch a bird; but he could catch a mouse.

That, he was sure of.

The cat waited a few seconds to make sure the mouse was distracted, and then in one mighty leap he launched himself at the mouse and gave a fierce "Mroww" of attack.

Harvey turned around barely a few seconds before the cat reached him and he screamed before pulling out his tranquilizer from his back and shooting the cat at least three times with it in a hurry.

The cat blinked and fell on the floor in front of Harvey before collapsing into unconsciousness.

**CnC**

Meet Max, the cat. Or as Skipper calls him: Moon Cat. He is a rather scrawny stray that the Penguins have had a few encounters with beforehand, and Harvey had the unpleasant pleasure of running into this very hungry stray today.

Max had always had a hard time finding food, and he often got teased by birds that could fly, on the account that he could never actually catch one because they could simply fly away, however today he wasn't going after a bird, he had gone after our dear little mouse: Harvey, who did not take kindly to being hunted and well: Max had the fun surprise of coming face to face with possibly the most prepared mouse ever, and his tranquilizer shooter.

Okay, back to the story.

**CnC**

Harvey watched as the cat slowly woke up and soon realized he somehow had been tied up to a dumpster, and the cat looked at Harvey, he seemed a little confused about everything.

Harvey glared at him. "You should know I don't appreciate it when cats try to eat me, I've had a bit of experience with it, and let me tell you-it is not pleasant." He informed and the cat looked at him.

"How did you do this?" He asked and Harvey shrugged as he twirled his dart shooter around a little bit.

"Let's just say you happened to be hunting a very skilled mouse. Now, I'll let you go if you promise not to try and eat me again, because I can and will stop you." Harvey informed.

After a pause, the cat nodded. "Alright fine, just untie me." He said and Harvey scurried over to him and began to chew through the rope, and as the ropes loosened, he stopped and pointed his dart shooter at the cat.

"I'm warning you cat, don't try anything funny." Harvey demanded and the cat nodded a little bit before Harvey continued with the rope.

Soon the cat was untied and he quickly stretched a little to get a bit more comfortable before he began to lick his paw as he looked at the mouse. "Well, maybe now we can be properly introduced. I'm Max." He informed and Harvey nodded.

The mouse still held his weapon in a strong grip, but seemed to relax a little bit. "I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but uh everyone usually just calls me Harvey, I don't know why." He said with a small shrug.

Max looked at the mouse and nodded slightly. "Harvey huh? What's a mouse like you doing out here? I don't think you're from around here." He said and Harvey shook his head.

"I'm not. I left my home a few days ago, I'm on a quest to find out who I am, I don't really know anymore." Harvey responded with a shrug.

Max nodded. "So you're having some existential crisis?" He asked and Harvey shook his head.

"No, it's not like that...I'm just trying to find my place in this world, I've tried some different things, and the last thing I tried actually lasted six years, but...it wasn't ever really my thing, I got swallowed a bit to often in my case." Harvey responded and Max looked at him worriedly.

It was quiet for a moment before Harvey seemed to get an idea and he instantly perked up. "Hey Max, maybe I can do what you do!" He paused. "What do you do? You know, other than attack mice down alleyways."

Max shrugged as he started walking away and Harvey followed. "I'm not sure, I'm just a stray, I'm just trying to survive-that's all. Finding food out here isn't all that easy, I'm usually just trying to find something to eat." He explained.

Harvey stopped following him, as his shoulders sagged a little and the cat looked back at him as Harvey sighed a little bit. "Wow, that's really boring." He said, blinking slowly.

Max paused as he thought about it, and he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's boring." He said, nodding along as he realized it was most boring. "The most fun I actually ever had was when I was with the Penguins, you won't believe me, but these four penguins do a bunch of crazy missions and such." He explained and Harvey's eyes lit up.

"You know the Penguins? As in: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Kia Penguins?" He asked excitedly.

Max nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know that last one, who's that?" He asked and Harvey shrugged a little, looking away.

"Just another penguin." He responded quietly without looking at the cat.

**CnC**

After that Harvey decided to stick around Max, or at least just for now, he seemed nice enough although Harvey was quite certain that if given the chance, this hungry feline would most certainly gobble him up.

The two were up next to a building that stood somewhere in New York in an alley, currently Max was explaining how he had first met the Penguins, he seemed curious as to how Harvey knew them, but Harvey wasn't quite up to telling the cat that his boss: The Rat Master, had had Harvey capture the Penguins and tie them up so the rat could get his revenge.

Just then, they heard a cry for help and Harvey instantly perked his rather large dumbo sized mouse ears.

He glanced over at Max. "Did you hear that?" He asked and the cat shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything." He informed and Harvey tried to see if he could hear the noise again.

Sure enough, there was that plea for help coming from somewhere...As Harvey moved around the floor, letting his ears guide him, he was soon able to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

Not to far off, he was able to spot a skinny gray rat trying to escape the clutches of a huge Doberman, who was growling at it fiercely.

Harvey gasped. "Max! That rat over there is gonna become a chew toy! We have to save him!" He told the cat fiercely.

Max simply shrugged a little. "Someone else will do it." He insisted and Harvey glared.

"Max! We can't wait for someone else to do what we could do today! Please help me, I'm going to try and save that rat, but I'd prefer to not do it alone." Harvey said and without waiting for an answer, he took off towards the dog, unsure of what to do.

Harvey reached the dog sooner than he would have liked, and was struggling to get his dart shooter out when the big Black and Tan dog turned his attention to Harvey and chuckled darkly, temporarily leaving the rat alone.

Harvey managed to get his weapon out of his bag and point it at the dog. "Hey! Leave that poor guy alone, he did nothing to do!" Harvey ordered bravely and the dog looked at him: bored. Harvey gulped. "P-pick on someone your own size." He ordered.

The dog grinned his ugly orange sharp teeth at Harvey and the mouse gulped as with one strong and swift move, the huge dog had crushed his one line of defense, and before Harvey knew it, his dart shooter was gone.

Harvey's eyes widened as he looked down at his newly crushed dart shooter and then back up at the big dog, who was getting ready to snap his jaws at him. Harvey acted fast and jumped out of the way just in time, and began running for his life, with the huge dog chasing after him.

Harvey panted hard as he ran and somehow found himself in Central Park with the stray chasing him, Harvey was not fast and he knew unless he was able to come up with a plan soon: he was dog chow.

The mouse leapt at a tree and clumsy climbed it, as the dog growled and barked up at him.

Harvey sat down for a second, just trying to catch his breath. "You know, this is not how I imagined this going." He told himself, however someone had heard.

"Imagined what going?"

The mouse turned around to see a squirrel looking at him blankly. The squirrel spoke slowly and he didn't seems to have too much personality to him.

Harvey blinked at the squirrel. "Oh um, hello." He said, still fully aware of the dog barking savagely at him from below.

The squirrel waved slightly. "Hello." He replied.

Harvey looked at the squirrel, half expecting him to say something else, but he seemed quite content with how things were, and just then, the dog jumped high enough to snarl right at Harvey, who jumped and screamed in surprise as he was caught by the squirrel, who let him back onto the bark, he seemed unaffected by the dog.

The squirrel glanced at the dog before turning his attention back to Harvey. "You shouldn't worry about the dog, he won't get us from here." He said simply and Harvey have a small nod.

"Okay, if you say so...I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th by the way, but everyone just calls me Harvey, I don't know why." The mouse informed with a shrug.

The squirrel nodded. "Im Fred." He said in that same slow way of his that confused Harvey.

**CnC**

Meet Fred, the friendly enough, monotone squirrel that lives in Central Park, he is kind of the guy one would consider to be weird, he was not quite emotional, he has emotions, he just is slow, and is not quite possibly the brightest guy out there, but he is still nice, and has been aquatinted with the Penguins and the lemurs from the Central Park zoo.

Now shall we get back to the story then?

**CnC**

Max watched Harvey run off after the big dog, and then he watched as the dog crushed his little weapon and chase after the mouse, leaving the skinny rat to crawl back into the sewers. Yep his friend was definitely a goner.

"Compared to that huge ferocious dog, Harvey is scrap, he is food, he is a chew toy, he is also one of your only friends..." Max said and sighed. "You had to go and think that." He told himself and shook his head.

Of course Max didn't know what he could do to help his friend, this dog was not like that other stray he had come to terms with awhile back, this dog was mean, and wouldn't care who you were as long as he got his way. There was nothing Max could do.

Dogs were an interesting creature, you had some dogs like this one that were cruel and mean, and very dangerous. But then you had dogs like: Elmer, who was a stray Max met a long time ago when helping the Penguins. Elmer wasn't exactly a smart dog, but he was very nice unless you were a cat, he liked to chase cats.

Which was why Max preferred it that Elmer thought he was a lemur, not a cat.

While Max was contemplated what to do, he suddenly heard a loud thudding come from behind him and turned around to see a big mastiff running right up to him.

"Max!" The dog said happily and wagged his tail.

Max smiled up at the dog, as he began to get an idea. "Hey Elmer, are you up for a walk in the park?"

**CnC**

Harvey was getting worried, the Doberman was jumping higher and higher each time, and Harvey was almost certain if he didn't come up with a plan soon, he would end up somewhere in the dog's digestive system, and he certainly didn't want to be there.

"Hey Fred, do you have any ideas on how to loose the canine over here?" Harvey asked, glancing over at the squirrel who was staring at an acorn.

Fred looked up from the acorn. "How to stop what?" He asked and Harvey blinked at him.

"The dog."

"What dog?"

"The dog trying to kill us, how do we stop him?"

"Stop who?"

"The dog!"

"What about him?"

"How do we stop him?"

"Stop who?"

Harvey gave a exasperated "Argh!" Of frustration, it was hopeless, he would obviously have to stop the dog without the help of the slow squirrel, who Harvey had begun to get annoyed at.

Just then, the dog charged at the tree and bonked into it, making it shake fiercely and Harvey fell from the tree, as he was unprepared for such a feat.

Harvey fell and landed on the ground with a thud. "Oomph." He said as he stood up on shaky legs as the dog laughed and bared his teeth at the mouse, who whimpered softly as the dog was about to snatch him up.

However right then, another dog crashed into him and the two dogs tumbled down, the dogs got up and the new one wagged his tail happily.

"Hey new dog! Do you wanna play?" He asked and distracted the dog while Harvey got up.

Harvey looked around and spotted Max running over to him and Harvey grinned. "Max! You came, and boy am I glad! I was about to become dog food!" He said, happy to see that cat.

Max nodded proudly. "And I brought reinforcements!" He said and the two glanced over at Elmer who was keeping the dog distracted by trying to play with him.

Harvey nodded. "Yes you did, but if we don't want your friend to get hurt we should really stop that dog." He said and Max glanced at him.

"You have a plan, don't you?" He asked and Harvey nodded, a gleam in his eyes.

"Just got one." He explained excited as he looked back up at the tree where Fred was using a toothpick to clean his teeth.

**CnC**

The plan was soon sat in motion as Harvey handed Fred a long stretchy string and told him to tie it to the bottom of the tree and don't untie it until he yelled: "Now!"

So now, Max was tying the other half of the string to a tree nearby while Harvey was making his way over to a hotdog vender.

He got there and looked up at it with big eyes, he had never done anything like this before, and he wasn't even sure his calculations were correct, this could fail miserably, but he still had to try.

Harvey took a breath before shooting up the vender and piling himself in the buns, and when the vender guy went to grab a hotdog bun, he popped out, scaring the guy and his customers so they ran off.

He nodded a little bit. "Right then." He said and jumped off the vender before he began pushing it away from the dogs while grabbing some hotdogs and running towards the string.

The Mouse dragged a long line of hotdogs towards the string and draped a few over the string before he noticed there were about three left. "Hmm, we have three extra, I'm not sure what we can do with these." He said and Max looked at them hungrily.

"Here I'll take them." He said eagerly and Harvey handed the cat the hotdogs, which he quickly devoured.

Harvey turned his attention to the dogs as Max walked a few feet away and called for Elmer,

"Hey Elmer, come here." Max called and Elmer instantly obeyed, leaving the dog alone.

He seemed to like that and turned his attention back to the tree where Harvey had been.

Harvey whistled a little bit. "Hey doggy! How about some nice hotdogs with a side of mouse chips?" He asked and the dog licked his lips as he ran over to the food.

Just as he started eating the hotdogs, Harvey turned to Fred and nodded. "NOW!" He yelled and Fred untied the string.

The string shot back over at the dog who was unprepared as he started spinning and soon the dog was tied up to the other tree while the hotdogs rested on the ground,

Harvey looked pleased as the dog struggled to free himself, and Max walked over.

"So is he still going to eat those?" He asked and Harvey shook his head.

"Knock yourself out Max." He said and the cat ran over to the food excitedly as he began to down it.

"Yum!" He exclaimed before continuing to eat.

CnC

It was a while later, and Max and Harvey were up on top of a building, looking down at the busy streets below.

Max glanced over at the mouse, he had grown sorta fond of him. "So Harvey, you know if you are still dealing with that whole existential crisis thing, you could always just stay with me until you figure it out." He suggested casually.

Harvey glanced back at him and smiled. "Thanks for the offer Max, but thanks to you, I think I've figured out who I want to be now." He said and Max looked at him.

"And what's that?" He asked.

Harvey smiled as he looked at the cat. "A hero." He explained and Max titled his head.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

Harvey breathed in and turned to look at the streets once again. "By finding the Penguins."

**Me: So this chapter is a bit longer than the last, but I hope that's okay. **

**Harvey: You know Misty, I really liked this chapter! In fact I like the entire story! You are incredible. **

**Me: Thanks Harvey! You know, I could get used to this, getting complimented by my AN companion instead of getting criticized, you are way nicer than Kia. **

**Harvey: Why thank you Misty! **

**Me: Anyways, we'll have the next chapter our soonish. **

**Harvey: Bye readers, and please remember to review if you want too!**

**Me: Always review, always REVIEW! **

**Harvey: Unless you don't want too that is. **

**Me: Yeah I don't know if this whole nice thing is working. **


	3. Kitka

**Me: Why hello there readers! I see you're back to read the next chapter of WIA! Yay! **

**Harvey: That really makes us just so happy, I for one am so pleased that you have even taken the time to read this story! It just makes me so happy to know someone might like it. **

**Me: You are very nice, it's almost weird...Anyways, so like I said this will be a song fic, however I don't have many songs planned, so if you could suggest some that would be great. **

**Harvey: Especially songs about friendship if you could manage. **

**Me: Alright then, to the chapter! Go read my readers! Read!**

Now after saying goodbye to Max, Harvey had started on his way to the Central Park zoo, however he had run into a few complications, the latest being a group of stray cats that Harvey had stolen some food from, and they were not to happy about it at all.

_(Let's cue the song) _

_"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford: thats everything!" _Harvey explained, as he held the block of cheese closer to him and ran down another alleyway.

_"One jump ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke, these guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"_ He sang as he got chased by the strays he had stolen the cheese from as they began yelling.

_"Riffraff!" _

_"Street rat!" _

_"Scoundrel!" _

_"Take that!" _

_"Just a little snack guys?"_ Harvey asked as he climbed up a railing and the cats climbed up as well.

They hissed fiercely at him and sang: _"Rip him open, take it back guys!" _

Harvey nodded a little and climbed up higher until he was on top of the railing. _"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts: you're my only friend cheese blue!"_ He said looking at the blue cheese.

Right then, a group of mice girls started singing as he scurried past them_ "Oh it sad, Harvey's hit the bottom, he's become a one man rise in crime!" _

_"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got em!"_ Sang the oldest one as Harvey past.

_"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom, next time: gonna use a nom de plume!"_ Harvey sang as he turned a quick turn around the corner.

"One jump ahead of the hitman, one hit ahead of the flock! I think I'll take a stroll around the block..." He said almost casually as the cats began singing again.

_"Stop thief!" _

_"Vandal!" _

_"Outrage!" _

_"Scandal!" _

_"Let's not be too hasty!"_ Harvey pleaded and all of a sudden he bumped into a fluffy white cat who licked her lips.

_"Still I think he's rather tasty!" _

Harvey quickly dodged getting eaten by the cat and jumped up a dumpster. _"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat; otherwise we'd get along." _

_"Wrong!" _

_"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats."_ He sang as he jumped off the dumpster and made his way towards a street with them all yelling as they followed.

_"Vandal!" _

_"One hop, ahead of the hump!"_ Harvey sang jumping out of a way of a person walking a group of dogs, who instantly barked at him.

_"Street rat!" _

_"One trick ahead of disaster!"_ He slid out of the way of a construction area with orange cones.

_"Scoundrel!" _

_"They're quick, but I'm much faster! Here goes; better throw my hand in, wish me a happy landin' all I gotta do is jump!"_ With that he climbed up a stopped car just as it started moving again, he clung onto it until it neared the park, where he let go and fell onto the ground with a thud.

Harvey stayed where he was for a few minutes, as the fall had caused him quite a bit of pain, and after a few minutes of just laying there, he got up and rubbed his back. "Owe."

**CnC**

Harvey walked over to a raccoon and dropped a bag of food down by his feet, with an ever so slight glare on his face. "There, next time do your own dirty work, I'm not stealing anymore food for you Archie, you told me you could teach me to be a hero, not a thief! I already know how to be one of those." Harvey muttered as he folded his arms and added the block of blue cheese on the pile.

Archie, the raccoon started prowling through the bag of food as he answered the mouse. "You wanted to learn from me, and I'm teaching; be grateful." He said as he started eating an apple.

Harvey breathed out. "Do you even know what I went through to get you that food? Those cats did not take kindly to me stealing their food, and personally, I didn't like it. I'm trying to change my ways, and all you've done is bring me back to my roots." He stated and after a pause, he sighed. "Just point me in the direction of the Central Park zoo, like I first asked you." He pleaded.

Archie rolled his eyes at him. "Fine, it's that way-" He pointed off in a direction. "But I don't know why you would want to go back there, and become a hero as you put it. You are a thief, and a good one too, but nonetheless you are a thief; a street rat, no matter how hard you try to fight it, you will always be a street rat, it's time you accept it."

Harvey froze, the raccoons words hitting him hard, and there was a long pause before he snatched the blue cheese back up and started walking off in the direction Archie had pointed out for him. "I'm taking this cheese with me, enjoy your snacks." He said before taking off, trying not to let the raccoon bother him.

**CnC**

As he walked in the direction, he continued to think back to what Archie had told him, about him being a street rat, it wasn't the first time he had been called that before, those cats had called him that as well, but not even that was the first time he heard that word.

No the first time was six years ago, when he was living on his own as a thief, and was called a street rat on a daily basis, it always brought back bad memories. Why couldn't anyone just accept that that wasn't who he wanted to be anymore? He wanted to change who he was, and so far no one seemed to be able to see that.

The little mouse sighed a little as he stopped by a pond and looked down at his ripple reflection.

_"Riffraff, Street rat, I don't buy that! If only they looked closer, would they see a poor boy? No siree, they'd find out there's so much more too me..."_ Harvey sang quietly as he looked at his reflection.

Right then, his thoughts were interrupted by a screech of a falcon, and Harvey looked up just in time to see a female brown falcon swoop him up in her talons, and he dropped the cheese and screamed as he began to get carried off.

**CnC**

Meet Kitka, the brown female falcon who thought she just found herself a tasty meal, however she had not, for Harvey is not one to go down easily, as we all know. Now Kitka usually sticks to herself, however she herself has also had some run-ins with the infamous Penguins, who seemed to know just about everybody second these parts.

Now I'll let you get back to the story.

**CnC**

The falcon brought Harvey to her nest and placed him down as she began to snap her beak at him, trying to eat him, however Harvey kept dodging until finally the female bird got annoyed and grabbed him by his tail and tossed him in the air before catching him in her mouth and beginning to swallow him whole.

However suddenly she began to gag and quickly coughed up Harvey, who gasped for breath as he was now covered in saliva, but was well enough to point a paw threateningly at her. "I did not come this far to get eaten! So if everyone could just stop trying to eat me, that would be great." He said and sat down.

The falcon actually looked impressed. "Well, my food has never done that before, you've earned by respect little rat." She told him.

Harvey shook his fur to get dry. "First I'm not food, second I am a mouse, not a rat, and third...thanks." He said and looked up at her before sticking his paw out. "I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but usually people just call me Harvey, I don't know why, and I'm not anyone's food." He told her, giving her a slight glare.

The falcon nodded, that seemed reasonable. "I'm Kitka, and you are not your average mouse." She stated and Harvey nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

**CnC**

After Harvey made it very clear he was not to be eaten, the two actually got along fairly well, as it turns out, Kitka also knew the Penguins, and would happily fly Harvey over to the zoo, but it was getting a bit later in the night, so Kitka offered to let Harvey stay with her for the night.

Harvey finally felt like he was getting somewhere, he finally was beginning to feel like he was on his way, he knew he could convince the Penguins to help him, and he knew that soon enough he would become the one thing he believed himself to be: A Hero.

Now Harvey had only ever been aquatinted to the Penguins due to them knowing another penguin named: Kia, who used to work for another team of agents that the Rat Master and he would often fight.

One might wonder why he didn't go to them instead, but after years of them believing he was only an evil mastermind's minion, he didn't think going there would be the best idea.

It was evening, and both falcon and mouse were getting rather hungry, so Kitka had left Harvey on the streets to find food, which he had insisted he could acquire all on his own, while the falcon hunted something else. She has been unwilling to leave him alone, but Harvey had insisted he could take care of himself just fine, he had already done it before, and he was quite good at getting out of situations that some might consider rather sticky.

Harvey was walking past an alleyway when he noticed a few rats were watching him from the gutters of a street. He tried not to think much of it, and continued walking, however they kept looking at him and began to follow him slowly.

He couldn't be certain, but Harvey was pretty sure they were following him, and he was beginning to get the feeling he should get them off his tail, and so he darted for it, and they took off after him.

Harvey quickly turned a corner and ran straight into a huge mutated rat and his eyes widened as the giant rat pumped his fists together and glared at the mouse, who suddenly felt completely and utterly terrified.

"Hey Harvey! We have some unfinished business!" He said and Harvey turned to run the other way, but rats were everywhere, he was completely surrounded.

Harvey gulped a little and looked at the Rat King with big eyes, he had a feeling this was not going to end well for him at all.

**CnC**

Meet the Rat King, a mutated ugly rat who rules over all the other rats in the sewers, now unlike everyone else Harvey has met on his adventure, he already knew the Rat King.

You see, not too terribly long ago, a few months ago really, the Rat Master and Harvey got in a bit of trouble with the sewer rats, and well the Rat King was never quite happy with how things were when the Rat Master and Harvey ran for their lives.

Alright then, back to the story.

**CnC**

Harvey glared at the rats that had tied him up, he did not like these guys, not in the least.

Right then, the Rat King walked over and Harvey instantly glared.

"Hello King, I see you're still living in the sewers, it smells almost as horrid as you do." Harvey said, actually surprised by him own remark, he usually didn't like to insult people, but he had never liked the Rat King.

The Rat King glared back at him. "Yeah well we have some unfinished business, now where's cuz?" He asked and Harvey rolled his eyes slightly.

"The Rat Master is not with me this time, I'm afraid your revenge on your dear cousin will just have to wait, as he did not come with me on this adventure." Harvey explained simply and the Rat King seemed disappointed.

"So, no cuz?" He asked and Harvey shook his head.

Right then, a bunch of other rats rolled over a brown feathered falcon that had been tied up. "We caught her snooping around above, looking for Harvey." One of the rats told the King as the others rolled her over to Harvey.

Kitka struggled to free herself as she hopped up and down trying to loosen the ropes. "Let me go." She ordered.

The Rat King shook his head. "No, if your a friend of Harvey's, that means your a friend of my cuz, which means second hand revenge! Yeah!" He said and pumped his fists into the air. "Everyone go get the cage, we're about to have a party!" He said and all the rats cheered as they ran off.

Harvey sighed. "I'm sorry Kitka, I didn't mean to get you into this mess." He apologized and Kitka shrugged it off.

"It's fine Harvey, I've been in worse. Let's just try and get out of here before those rats come back." Kitka suggested and Harvey nodded.

The mouse looked around the sewers and spotted a shard of glass that was flouting in the sewage, passing them. He suddenly got a determine look on his face as he began to hop closer to the sewage.

Kitka looked at him. "Harvey, what are you doing?" She asked and Harvey tilted his head.

"Probably something stupid." He told her and jumped on a metal disk that was flouting past and soon the disk fought up to the shard and Harvey rapped his tail around it before pulling it out of the toxic sewage.

The disk he was on was reaching for a drop, and Harvey would soon fall to his doom, but he was too busy rubbing his ropes against the sharp shard to notice any of that.

Kitka had begun to hop after him when she noticed the drop. "Harvey, watch out! You're about to drop." She called over to him and Harvey momentarily looked up from the shard to look.

Harvey nodded a little bit. "Just a bit more..." He whispered and soon he had successfully cut the ropes and quickly tossed the shard over to Kitka before the disk, and Harvey dropped.

The mouse was certain he was going to die, but luckily Kitka had cut her own ropes just in time and had swooped down and caught him just in time.

Harvey opened his eyes to see Kitka had him in her talons and they were flying away from the waste. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kitka, I have a feeling I was about to die." He said and Kitka nodded.

"What are friends for?" She asked and right then, the rats came back just in time to see them fly out of the sewers.

The Rat King glared. "Hey! You aren't supposed to escape! I haven't got my revenge yet!" He yelled after them.

Harvey waved and couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry, maybe next time King!" He called as Kitka flew out of the sewers.

**CnC**

Kitka landed on the sidewalk a good distance away from the sewers to take a breath.

Harvey stretched a little bit as well, he certainly didn't think he would have run into the Rat King on his little adventure, he and the Rat Master had never really been on good terms with the mutated rat.

Kitka glanced over at him as she began to preen her feathers. "How did someone so nice as yourself get mixed up with those sewer rats?" She asked out of curiosity and Harvey shrugged.

"Well, my friend is cousins with that big mutated rat, and let's just say the last time we ran into each other, my friend did something to make him angry, and after a fight for a block of cheese, an argument over sandwiches, and a herd of angry rhinos, my friend and I were running for our lives with the blue rock, and the Rat King never really forgave us." He explained.

Kitka looked curious as to what that story was about, but decided not to question further. "It sounds like quite the adventure." She said and Harvey nodded.

"Yeah, my friend and I had a lot of fun adventures, like this one time we ran into two assassin sugar glider girls, now that was an adventure I don't think I'll ever forget." Harvey explained and laughed a little at the memory.

His laughter died down quickly though, and he frowned slightly.

There was a pause before Kitka fluffed up her wings and looked down at Harvey. "So, are you ready for your visit to the Central Park zoo?" She asked and Harvey nodded.

"Let's go."

Right as Kitka was about to take off, another falcon swooped down and snatched Harvey up right before Kitka's eyes as the new falcon took off with a screaming Harvey.

Kitka's eyes widened before she took off after the falcon, determined to get her friend back.

As soon as Kitka got close enough, she attacked the other falcon, and he screeched angrily at her as the two tussled about in the air.

They flew around like that for quite some time, until Kitka got the other falcon pretty good and he dropped a screaming Harvey.

Kitka instantly shot down after the little mouse and caught him in her talons, she took notice of other falcon that was zooming towards them fast so she flew down and put Harvey on the ground, she was pretty sure she had seen a zoo not far from here.

"Harvey, it has been a pleasure knowing you, the zoo should be that way, I'm sorry I couldn't help you get further." Kitka said.

Harvey smiled at her. "I'm just grateful for everything you've done for me Kitka, without you I probably would have died at least twice today." He said and Kitka smiled a little before looking back up at the other falcon and taking off after him to give Harvey some time to get going.

Harvey got the idea and quickly scurried over to where the zoo was supposed to be, but when he got there, he had run into quite a big surprise.

"HOBOKEN? New Jersey? How the snicker doodles did I end up here?"

For Kitka had not brought Harvey to the Central Park zoo, but rather to the Hoboken zoo in New Jersey, this would certainly put a detour on his little adventure.

**Me: I'm really excited about next chapter. **

**Harvey: As am I, in fact I'm excited for every chapter! **

**Me: You're sweet, anyways If you readers could give me some song suggestions for the story, or possibly even other characters you would like Harvey to meet, please tell me, I could use all the help I can get. **

**Harvey: Bye readers! **

**Me: And remember to review.**

**Harvey: Only if-**

**Me: Review, don't listen to Harvey, review! Okay? Review!**

**Harvey: Bye readers! Cya next time! **


	4. Hans

**Me: We're back readers! **

**Harvey: And I just want to say that this chapter is amazing, I really like it, just as I like all the chapters you write Misty. **

**Me: You've already told me that. **

**Harvey: I know, I just felt like saying it again. **

**Me: Thanks I guess...**

Harvey entered the Hoboken zoo through a small hole in the ground, he hoped someone in the zoo would be able to help him, maybe they could help him get to the Central Park zoo, that would be nice, he was hoping this little adventure of his wouldn't have detours, but one small tiny little detour couldn't hurt.

He looked around at the zoo and made a face, it wasn't a very clean zoo...in fact it was far from clean, but he had been in worse, one time the Rat Master had positioned their evil lair in a Dump, that stunk.

Harvey sighed and started walked around the zoo, hoping to find an animal soon, he hadn't seen any yet and he was beginning to wonder where everyone was.

As the little mouse was scurrying around the zoo, he wasn't aware of a certain extremely large snake slithering slowly after him, eyeing him hungrily as the little mouse scurried past.

Harvey suddenly stopped scurrying and stood up on his back paws, sniffing the air a little bit, he was sure he smelt predator, and he slowly turned around to see the huge snake leaping at him with his mouth wide open and Harvey screamed in terror.

**CnC**

Meet Savio, the Spanish boa constrictor with a large appetite for small furry animals, which happens to be right up Harvey's alley. Savio the snake is a rather sly and intelligent creature who has a knack for food puns and doesn't seem quite able to control his appetite as he can eat up to eight small animals at once.

He had slithered out of his habitat when spotting Harvey, and was instantly hungry for some mouse, however perhaps he should have gone after a more simple mouse...

**CnC**

Harvey screamed and jumped out of the way just as Savio was about to swallow him and then the little mouse took off, as quickly as he could, trying not to get eaten, however Savio was far faster than poor slow little Harvey and easily caught up to him.

However, as soon as Harvey saw that the snake was faster than him, he decided to out wit him which was something Harvey had often had to do, and he knew exactly how to out wit a snake, he had had dealings with them in the past, and they all seemed to fall for one thing.

Suddenly Harvey turned a sharp corner, and as expected, Savio followed close behind, and then Harvey circled around a lamp post and Savio once again followed after him. Harvey then swerved around a bench and finally he turned one more corner and as he had predicted, the snake had followed him through all of that and had gotten stuck.

Harvey couldn't help but grin slightly, as the snake snapped his jaws at the mouse and attempted to lunge at him, but he got stuck a head in front of Harvey and couldn't move.

The mouse grinned. "Hey snake, I have already told this to a bunch of other people, but it looks like I'm gonna tell you too: I don't like getting eaten." He said and folded his arms. "And I would prefer it if you didn't attack me again!" He said, a little upset that the first thing anyone seemed to do when he met them was try and eat him.

Savio just glared at him and the mouse looked at the snake he didn't seem very nice.

"Um, but you know almost everyone who has tried to eat me in the past forgot all about it once they saw how capable I am, and then we usually become friends!" Harvey said happily and figured he would give this snake a chance and smiled at him. "So, um I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but usually people just call me Harvey, I don't know why." He explained.

Savio didn't say anything, just continued to glare at him, making the mouse feel a little uncomfortable.

Harvey stayed there for a minute before stiffening slightly. "Alright fine, you just stay tangled up, good day mister snake." He said with a small nod of his head before continuing on his way, he would have untangled the boa, but he had a feeling that if he did, it would be at the risk of his own life.

The mouse continued walking around the zoo until he saw a penguin like habitat and tilted his head, before curiosity got the better of him and he climbed into the habitat and fell into some water.

The mouse quickly swam over to the island in the middle and shook water droplets off him before he looked up at the mountain type thing in the middle of the island and he climbed up it, at first he didn't see anything, but then he heard footsteps from behind him and turned around to see a puffin glaring down at him, holding some sort of freeze ray.

"Vat are you doing in my habitat?" The puffin asked in a Danish accent and Harvey gulped.

**CnC**

Meet Hans, the puffin, this certain puffin has a history with Skipper, they had once been friends but then after a mission in Denmark was was full of so many twists and turns and explosions(you wouldn't be interested), the two became foes because Hans framed Skipper for something he may or may not have done, that may or may not have included open faced sandwiches.

But that's really between Skipper, Hans, and the Danes. Anyways, Hans here was just minding his own business when he heard some ruckus and saw Savio all tangled up, which was odd in itself but what might have been even weirder is that a little mouse had found his way all the way up on top of his habitat and Hans wondered who this little mouse was.

**CnC**

Harvey gulped as he looked up at the puffin, but decided to just be completely honest with him. "Um, I'm sorry for intruding upon you, I was just looking for a place where I could see the entire zoo so I can find my way out, I'm on a mission, and it hasn't been going so well recently, I'm not even sure how I ended up in Hoboken!" He exclaimed and Hans looked at him.

"Are you responsible for Savio being tangled up?" Hans asked and the mouse blinked at him.

"Is Savio the snake?"

"Ja."

Harvey nodded in understanding. "Than yes, I did that. He was trying to eat me and I stopped him by tangling him up like that, I've had a bit of experience with snakes, and that trick usually works on them." Harvey explained.

Hans slowly lowered his freeze ray, this mouse was smart, he was clever and witty, perhaps he could be of some use. "Hmm, you could be of use to me little mouse." He said and Harvey looked at him and blinked.

"Oh that's nice of you to say, but I can't help you, I'm on a mission to find out who I am, I'm sorry I don't have time to help you, I have to find my way to the Central Park zoo to find the Penguins so they can teach me how to be a hero like them." Harvey explained simply as he began to make his way down the iceberg.

Hans froze as he listened to what the mouse was saying, when suddenly he realized that this brown furred mouse must be friends with Skipper, and he suddenly glared and powered up his freeze ray and pointed it at Harvey.

"You're not going anywhere." He said and Harvey's eyes widened as he realized the puffin was about to shoot him with whatever he had, and he instantly let go of the iceberg and let himself fall before he could get hit.

Hans glared and slid down the fake iceberg, trying to see where the little mouse went.

Harvey had fallen with a splat into the water and had took a huge breath before holding his breath and swimming down deeper into the water and making his way around, wondering why everyone in this zoo was so mean.

He swam over to the other side of the fake island and poked his head out to breath, however Hans had spotted him and had slid over before pointed his freeze ray back at him and got ready to fire it again.

Harvey breathed out in frustration as he looked at the freeze ray, why couldn't anyone just be nice right away? It wasn't hard to do.

Right as the freeze ray powered up, the mouse jumped back on the fake island and slid out of the way, making the ray just hit the water and freezing the entire thing so it looked like a giant ice rink to the little mouse.

With Harvey being completely drenched, and the ground now very slippery, it was not surprising that the mouse would trip and hit the ice berg, making a fish bowl fall off the top and hit Hans on the head, making him drop the freeze ray and slide onto the ice.

Harvey saw the puffin drop the freeze ray and instantly ran over before climbing on top of the ray and pointing it at Hans before pressing a button, which happened to be a cappuccino maker and suddenly a little cappuccino poured out of the ray.

Harvey shook his head. "No, wrong button." He told himself before pressing a different one, shooting something at Hans, incasing him in a giant ice cube and Harvey let out a small sigh of relief as he jumped off the freeze ray and leaned against it as he grabbed the cappuccino and took a sip out of it. "Right button." He said as he looked at the frozen puffin, wondering what to do next.

**CnC**

Harvey was sitting on top of the freeze ray, slowly sipping the cappuccino as he watched Hans the puffin slowly thaw, looking rather bored as he waited.

After the mouse finished his drink he looked at the puffin. "Now, I'll thaw you faster if you promise not to attack me any more, okay mister puffin sir?" Harvey asked and glanced down slightly. "This zoo isn't the friendliest." He muttered under his breath.

Hans sighed and nodded. "Fine I won't attack you anymore, please thaw me now." He said in defeat, something was certainly different about this mouse, he was unlike any other rodent Hans had ever come into contact with.

That was enough for Harvey and he happily began to thaw the puffin faster, his methods were interesting as he aimed a giant magnifying glass right at the cube of ice and the sun hit it just right, making it melt.

Once Hans was properly thawed, Harvey took a step back and smiled a little bit. "There, now that you're no longer a frozen puffin." He stopped and chuckled slightly. "Maybe now we can be properly be introduced." He said and stuck out his paw. "I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, however usually people just call me Harvey, I don't know why." He explained.

Hans looked at the paw before shaking it a little bit. "I'm Hans." He introduced himself and Harvey smiled happily.

"It's nice to meet you Hans, especially when you aren't trying to freeze me." Harvey said with a smile on his face, maybe not all of these animals were bad.

Hans nodded. "Ja, sorry about zat Harvey, I heard you talking about vee Penguins and I figured you were friends with them." He explained and instantly Harvey's eyes widened.

"You know the Penguins too? As in: Skipper, Kowalski, Kia, Rico, Private Penguins?" He asked and Hans nodded.

"Ja, the girl isn't very nice." Hans said, remembering his first encounter with the female penguin, who had pinned him up to a wall and threatened him, he didn't know what was wrong with that girl.

Harvey gave a shrug. "Kia and I have usually been on good terms, but that's not really the point, I was actually hoping to find someone that knows the Penguins, you see I'm trying to find them. I'm on a mission to find out who I really am, and I think they could help me." He explained with a smile.

Hans looked at him and made a face. "I don't know if the Penguins would help you Harvey, they have been dealing with something recently." He told the mouse, who let his shoulders sag slightly but smiled anyways.

"I'm sure I can convince them to help, I can be very persuasive." Harvey said and Hans nodded.

"I can tell."

As the two continued talking, they actually began to get along quite well, and although Hans didn't really agree with Harvey's mission, he agreed to help him with it since he said that Harvey had become a fast friend, which seemed to happen to Harvey a lot, he was very good at making friends.

Hans glanced over at the mouse, who was looking around the zoo; lost in thought. "Why do you want to be a hero Harvey?" He asked and the mouse glanced over at him.

Harvey hesitated as he answered, not entirely sure what to say. "Well Hans, all my life I haven't really known what I want to be, however I've spent a good amount of my life as an evil minion, and I think I'd prefer to help people. I've always liked helping people, and if I was a hero, maybe I would finally find out who I am." He explained simply, explaining it the best he could to the puffin.

Hans nodded slowly and was about to respond when there was a scream coming from a different habitat and they instantly stood up.

Harvey perked his ears, trying to find out where the sound came from. "It sounded like someone needed help." He said and Hans nodded.

"It sounded like Lulu." He said and Harvey nodded before making his way down the habitat.

"C'mon Hans, let's go see why she screamed." He said and Hans reluctantly followed him.

They made it to the chimpanzees habitat to see a girl chimp beating Savio the snake with a plastic chair.

**CnC**

Meet Lulu, the fairly nice but tough chimpanzee, who although didn't talk to much with the Penguins when she was temporarily transferred to the Central Park zoo, she was quite involved with the chimpanzees there and caused a bit of a romance problem as Phil liked her, yet due to some interference, she ended up liking Mason instead of Phil, however everything worked out in the end.

Lulu here is one of the few animals that live in the Hoboken zoo that isn't a crazy villain of sorts, in fact she is fairly normal, tough but still rather normal and gets along with the others alright.

I should let you get back to reading the story then, shouldn't I?

**CnC**

Savio seemed to get annoyed and grabbed the chair in his mouth and spat it out. "Stop hitting me with a chair." He ordered and the chimp placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the snake crossly.

"Well what else am I supposed to do when you attack me in my habitat?" She asked, clearly annoyed with the snake.

Savio rolled his eyes. "I was not attacking you, I was attempting to get my tail unstuck." He explained simply, and to show her what he meant, he showed her the tip of his tail which was now unstuck.

Lulu then folded her arms. "How did you get your tail stuck?" She asked and Savio didn't look like he wanted to answer that.

Harvey cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Oh, I'm to blame for that, see Savio here was attempting to eat me, so I defended myself by tangling my opponent about." He said and looked up and the chimp and smiled politely. "I'm-" he was about to introduce himself when Hans did it for him.

"This is Harvey, my new friend." Hans said and turned to Harvey. "We are Palsie walsies now, right Harvey?" He asked and Harvey blinked before nodding.

"Uh, Palsie walsies, sure." Harvey said, always eager to make new friends.

Savio instantly spotted the mouse and glared. "You." He said and Harvey nodded as he took another step forward.

"Yep, me." Harvey said, knowing the snake probably wouldn't be very happy with him for getting him all tangled up and not letting him eat him, but could you really blame the mouse?

Savio glared. "You said your name was Harvey?" He asked and Harvey raised his paw.

He shook his head. "No, my name is not Harvey, it's Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, however everyone calls me Harvey, I don't know why." He informed the snake, who raised an eye at him.

"It's nice to eat-I mean meet you." He said with a slight tint of disgust in his voice as he looked at the mouse, understanding that as long as Harvey befriended everyone else at the zoo, that meant he was off limits for eating, or at least until everyone else was gone...

Harvey nodded to the snake. "Likewise, or at least when you're not trying to eat me." He informed the snake with a little bow of his head and a smile on his face.

That's when Hans intervened. "Harvey is trying to get to the Central Park zoo." He explained and Lulu nodded.

"Oh that's easy, we can get you there Harvey." She said and Harvey smiled warmly at the chimp.

"Really? That would be great!"

**CnC**

They had explained that soon a truck would be leaving to the Central Park zoo to give them some lemur food or something, and that Harvey could easily take the truck to the zoo and get there soon enough, it sounded like a plan to Harvey, who was quite eager to make it to the zoo.

Harvey, Hans, Lulu, and Savio were waiting for the truck driver to get out of the bathroom, as they had agreed to see him off on his adventure, wishing him luck.

As the mouse looked around at all the animals, he couldn't help but smile, this detour wasn't so bad, after all he made a few new friends, and it had actually still got him to the Central Park zoo faster than just walking.

Finally the truck driver came out of the bathrooms and they knew it was time to say goodbye.

Harvey first turned to Lulu and thanked her for all her help before turning to Savio and giving him a brief nod, he didn't like that look on his face, and it worried the mouse slightly. He finally turned to Hans and smiled.

"Thanks for all the help Hans." He said warmly and the puffin nodded.

"You're welcome Harvey, who knows, maybe Skipper my old foe will help you with your mission." Hans said, trying to sound optimistic but failing.

Harvey nodded. "I hope so." He paused. "Hey Hans, have you ever had a dream? A goal or an ambition that you have always wanted to accomplish but have never been able too?" He asked.

Hans paused, he did have something like that, it involved getting revenge on some penguins and a trip to Greenland. He nodded. "Ja, but I don't think I'll ever accomplish it." He explained simply.

Harvey smiled up at him. "You can if you push for it, listen Hans, if there is anything I have learned from my adventure here, it's that you will never accomplish anything by doing nothing, you have to get out there and go after your dreams, don't let them slip away from you, go after them. Because when you really want something, it's worth pursuing." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Hans once again froze as he listened to what the mouse was saying, before nodding along and giving the mouse a smile. "You know Harvey, you're right, I think I'll pursue it." He said and Harvey nodded encouragingly.

"That's right Hans, and I bet you'll accomplish it! Whatever it is!"

After that it was time for Harvey to leave and he hopped up onto the truck just as it was beginning to take off, waving goodbye to the animals that had begun to return to their habitat, all except one...

Savio grabbed hold of the back of the truck with his tail and it suddenly stopped and started trying to push forward but nothing was happening, and just as Harvey was beginning to get suspicious, Savio let go sending the truck shooting forward and sending Harvey flying right over to the snake.

He licked his lips before opening his mouth wide, and waited for the mouse to fall right into his mouth, however Harvey flew above his head and crashed into the bathrooms door, making it open up, and he fell right into a toilet just as someone flushed, sending the little mouse down the drain.

**Me: Well, it looks like Harvey isn't getting to the Penguins yet. **

**Harvey: Ewe, I just realized how awful toilet travel would be. **

**Me: That's why you only travel that way once. Now, who will Harvey meet next? Find out next time on: WIA. **

**Harvey: Thanks for reading guys, and please review if you want. **

**Me: Or yah know, just review cause reviewin is nice and all that jazz. **

**Harvey: Jazz? **

**Me: Yep! Jazz...**

**Harvey: Alright then, goodbye good readers! **

**Me: Cya later alligators!**


	5. Doris

**Me: Welcome back readers! **

**Harvey: Hi guys! Hey Misty, what's your favorite type of cookie? **

**Me: Not fish cookies. **

**Harvey: Huh? **

**Me: Sorry I was making a inside joke...uhhhh, snicker doodles. **

**Harvey: Okay, thanks. **

**Me: Anytime, now in this chapter we have the next detour of Harvey's on his little adventure, ooh we also have another song so woohoo! Alright then, I should let you go and read the chapter. **

**Harvey: Enjoy the chapter! **

Toilet travel was not one of Harvey's favorite ways to travel, in fact he would say it was the worst possible way to ever travel in any situation, and as the mouse found himself exploring the zoo's drains, he was beginning to really not like these detours, he had already been on this little adventure of self discovery for two weeks and had yet to find the Penguins, or even make it to the Central Park zoo, it was very frustrating.

The mouse had found himself dumped into the ocean by the docks with some other water, and had instantly started to panic, he wasn't a very strong or good swimmer, and that's not saying he couldn't swim, because he could, he just really, really didn't like it.

As Harvey began to make sure he stayed afloat, he looked around and noticed he was pretty far out, he could just barely make out docks, but as long as he had a way to swim too, he figured he would be alright.

As the mouse began swimming towards the land, he was completely unaware of the fast approaching shark. It wasn't a large shark, in fact it was a smaller one, however to a mouse, it was huge.

Harvey stopped swimming and starting treading water as he began to notice something different with the water and he turned around to see the fin of the shark sticking out of the water and his eyes widened as it got closer and closer, and Harvey screamed loudly.

The mouse began swimming faster and faster, in an attempt to get away from the shark, however as mentioned before, Harvey was not fast, speed was never one of his strong suits, and he preferred the times that he didn't have to run.

However it seemed that this adventure had a much different plan for him, one that included a lot of running, or in this case: Swimming.

The shark soon caught up to him and stuck it's head out of the water as it opened its mouth, getting ready to swallow the mouse and by that point, Harvey was running out of energy, and was desperately trying to think up a plan to out wit the hungry shark, however this was a shark, not a snake, so he would have to use a different tactic than he usually would.

However before Harvey could begin to think up a plan, the shark had reached him and had closed his mouth with Harvey in it, and got ready to chew.

Harvey held his breath as he tried his best to avoid the huge sharp teeth as he tried to figure out a way he could escape, and that's when he noticed the rather loose tooth in the mouth and made his way over to it.

Getting to work, Harvey pulled hard on the tooth and it wiggled out, it must have been very loose for it not to take much to get it out.

And just as the shark was about to swallow, Harvey stabbed the inside of the mouth with the tooth and the Shark winced as it spit out the tooth, and Harvey.

Harvey shot out of the mouth and quickly swam to the surface and took a breath, and was about to tell the shark off for trying to eat him, however the shark was already coming back at him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Usually after Harvey stopped them from eating him, they wouldn't try again, however this shark was determined, which worried Harvey greatly.

However just as Harvey was almost about ready to give up, a dolphin swam up to him. "Get on." The dolphin instructed and Harvey gratefully got on the dolphin as she began to swim away from the shark with Harvey clinging onto her fin as she swam away.

Leaving a rather unpleasant shark who gave up the chase soon after the dolphin took off, because really one small little mouse was not worth all the trouble.

Once the dolphin was sure they were far enough away from the shark, she slowed in her swimming and tried to glance up at the mouse. "Are you okay little mouse?" She asked and Harvey nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me back there." Harvey said and the dolphin smiled happily, as she stopped swimming fast.

**CnC**

Meet Doris the dolphin, who is friends with the Penguins and used to be with Kowalski, but they were never really right for each other and in the end were both happy just being friends.

Doris had been swimming along when she heard a scream and and found Harvey trying his very hardest to swim away from the shark, and as soon as she saw he needed help, she swam over, and decided to help him, which Harvey was very grateful for, because if Doris hadn't shown up when she did, our little mouse would have been shark chow.

**CnC**

Doris continued to swim until they had reached land, where she let Harvey get off.

Harvey happily placed his feet on the ground and turned to look at the dolphin smiling thankfully. "Thanks again for saving me back there, I don't think I would have liked becoming Shark food." He said and she smiled back. "I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th by the way, but most people just call me Harvey, I don't know why." He explained and the dolphin nodded.

"I'm Doris, it's nice to meet you Harvey." She said and Harvey nodded.

"Likewise Doris, likewise."

Doris titled her head and looked at him from her place in the water. "What's a mouse like you doing out in the ocean anyways?" She asked as Harvey shook himself dry.

"It's...a long story, I got flushed down a toilet and somehow ended in the ocean." Harvey explained and Doris looked more confused.

The dolphin watched as he dried himself off. "How did you do that?" She asked curiously.

Harvey sighed and shrugged a little bit. "Honestly, I'm not sure, I was on my way to the Central Park zoo to learn from a team of commando penguins, but things didn't go quite as planned and I ended up at the Hoboken zoo, New Jersey where I fought a snake and a puffin." He stated.

Doris looked surprised. "Did you say commando penguins?" She asked and Harvey nodded.

"Yeah, a team of five commando penguins at the Central Park Zoo, they're led by a penguin called: Skipper, I was hoping they could train me to be a hero, like them." He explained.

Doris smiled. "I know those guys." She said excitedly and Harvey looked at her excitedly.

"You do?" He asked and Doris nodded.

"I could show you where to find them, I haven't seen the Penguins in a few months, it could be fun!" Doris exclaimed happily.

Harvey looked at her. "You want to help me?" He asked, a little bewildered and Doris nodded.

"If you'll let me." She told him and Harvey nodded.

"Oh course I'll let you! Just one problem, I'll be doing a lot of land traveling, and well...you're a dolphin." He stated somewhat awkwardly.

Doris smiled. "Oh I can travel on land, the last time I visited the Penguins, Kowalski made me a Segway so I could travel on land, here I can go get it." She exclaimed and Harvey nodded.

"That would be great!"

So with that the two started on their way, they were still traveling by water so Doris hadn't brought out her Segway yet, and as they got talking, Harvey had begun to explain to the dolphin his problem, and how he just wanted to find out who he was and soon a song started playing from a radio they were passing.

_(Traveling song time-Start the song Harvey!)_

_ (On it!) _

_"Been two hours in a taxi cab, I'm just drivin' around and I'm running a tab, but it doesn't really matter, no I'm not getting mad: it's ok cuz I know where I'm goin..." _

_"Out the window, everybody's on the phone, all the lights are on and they're all in the zone, gotta take a step back from my new ringtone, I don't care if Jeff fenster is calling..." _

_"Days like these: It's hard to breath." _

_"I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now, stop the craziness somehow, leave it all behind me, and no one's gonna find me." _

_"I've got nothin to win and I've got nothin to loose, just tryin to walk in my own two shoes, gotta take a time now, it's time for me to find out..." _

_"Who I am." _

_"Oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh" _

_"Who I am." _

_"Windshield looks like a movie screen, and the world outside is a big machine, and it moves so fast I can barely think, that's ok cuz I know what I'm doing."_

_"Days like these, it's hard to breath!" _

_"I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now; stop the craziness somehow, leave it all behind me, and no one's gonna find me." _

_"I've got nothin to win and I've got nothin to loose, just tryin to walk in my own two shoes."_

_"Gotta take a time now, it's time for me to find out..." _

_"Who I am." _

_"Oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh." _

_"Sometimes... You just know, when to hold on, and when to let go." _

_"Gonna take this moment that I'm in right now, stop this craziness somehow, leave it all behind me, and no one's gonna find me." _

_"I've got nothin to win and I've got nothin to loose, just tryin to walk in my own two shoes, gotta take a time now, it's time for me to find out.." _

_"Who I am." _

_"I've got nothin to win and I've got nothin to loose, just tryin to walk in my own two shoes, gotta take a time now, it's time for me to find out.." _

_"Who I am." _

_"Oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh." _

_"Who I am." _

_"Oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh, oh ohh oh." _

_"Who I am." _

_(End the song Harvey!) _

_(On it again Misty!)_

**CnC**

It had been about a day since Harvey had met Doris, and soon they would start leaving the water and traveling solely on land, so Doris had to go get her Segway while Harvey patiently for her to return.

He rested down on the sand by the water and looked up at the blue skies, he had lost his only weapon at the beginning of his adventure, and somehow along the way he had lost his entire bag of supplies that he had brought with him, he was a little upset about loosing his baggage on the way, but there wasn't anything he could really do about it.

He sighed a little bit, he was just glad he never had really been alone on this adventure, he didn't like being alone, he preferred having some company with him, however he also didn't like huge crowds, he just liked having one or two friends with him.

Right then, he heard a noise coming from inland, and he instantly perked his large ears in the direction of the news to soon discover that it was indeed a scream.

He was almost instantly up on his feet and scurrying over to scream, figuring someone needed his help and he would definitely be there to help them.

However as he reached the noise, he feared he was too late, for there was a badger growling down at an opossum that appeared to be dead, and of course Harvey let out a scream of terror, he screamed a lot.

After he got over his shock, he looked at his surroundings and found some rocks and quickly picked them up, throwing them at the badger. "Shoo! Shoo! Get away from her!" He yelled, and the badger let out an annoyed growl before disappearing and Harvey let out a sigh of relief, but now he had the issue of the opossum maybe being dead.

He ran over to the opossum and looked at her, and he cringed. "Oh dear snicker doodles she's dead!" He yelled in exasperation and started to panic, what was he supposed to do with a dead body? This certainly did not look well.

Harvey paced back and forth as he kept glancing nervously at the body. "She's dead, what do I do? What do I do? Where is the Rat Master's copy of the Evil Geniuses Plan for getting rid of bodies book 101 when I need it?" He asked and turned to look at the body before uncertainly sprinkling a handful of dirt on it.

Right then, much to Harvey's utmost surprise, the body got up and stretched, making him scream. "Snicker doodles its the zombie apocalypse!" He yelled as he put his paws on his head,

The opossum shook her head. "No dear, I'm not dead." She said in a very motherly type way and Harvey looked at her in surprise.

"You're not?" He asked and she shook her head at him, giving him a comforting smile and Harvey slowly began to relax and nod.

**CnC**

Meet Ma, the overly motherly opossum that once took on a motherly role for the Penguins until finally Skipper realized she was making them soft, but after an incident with Hans, they decided she could stay with them as long as she needed, however she had left to take care of Hans, but that didn't work out, and she once again ended up on her own.

Now she was about to have the opportunity to meet our little mouse Harvey who had previously believed her to be dead, which of course startled him when she got back up, but perhaps Ma is exactly what the mouse needs right now.

**CnC**

Harvey watched the opossum carefully. "So, you were never really dead?" He asked, as if trying to make sure, and the opossum nodded.

"I was just pretending, now what's your name?" She asked and Harvey smiled a little bit, she seemed really nice.

"I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but usually people just call me Harvey, I don't really know why." He explained and Ma nodded in understanding.

She smiled warmly at him. "I'm Ma." She introduced and then squinted her eyes. "You've got something right here-" She said and tried to get a mud clump out of his fur and Harvey retracted slightly.

"I'm fine." He insisted and Ma shook her head.

"Just let me get this for you Harvey, you can't go around with mud on your fur, one can you?" She asked and once again tried to get the mud out of his fur, only for him to back up again.

"Thanks for trying to help, but really I'm fine." He tried to tell her, but she just wouldn't listen and continued to try and clean.

**CnC**

Doris rode over to where Harvey was supposed to be on her Segway to find that Harvey wasn't even there, she thought this was weird and looked around for him and soon enough she saw the little brown mouse walking back over to the area with a opossum following him, talking to him of the dangers of wandering around alone, Harvey seemed a little annoyed by the entire situation.

He spotted Doris and let out a sigh of relief. "Doris! Thank goodness you're back, I need help." He said with pleading eyes as he tilted his head over to the motherly opossum.

"Okay, Harvey who's this?" Doris asked looking over at the opossum, wondering what exactly Harvey had gotten himself into.

Harvey sighed. "Doris meet Ma, Ma meet Doris." He explained and Ma waved.

"Doris? Why aren't you a pretty girl?" She asked and Harvey sighed.

"Okay Ma, now that I'm no longer alone, can you please go back home, I'm sure your family must be super worried about you." Harvey said, hoping the opossum would leave.

Ma looked hurt. "Oh, I see, have fourteen boys of my own, they all left the pouch..." She then started fake choking and fell to the ground.

Harvey gasped. "Ma, I didn't mean it! You're welcome to stay! Please don't die on me!" He begged and Ma instantly got back up to her feet and was instantly alright.

"Oh that's a good boy Harvey, my, you must be starving! Here let me get you something to eat." Ma said and Harvey let out a sigh.

"Ma, I'm not hungry." He told her, looking a little tired over the entire situation as he turned to Doris for help.

Doris cleared her throat. "Um Ma, I'm sorry to intrude like this, but Harvey and I are on a very tight schedule and really should be going." She explained, and Harvey nodded along.

Ma folded her arms. "It'll be getting dark soon, you can't travel in the dark, you could get hurt." She insisted and Doris glanced at Harvey, who shrugged, as if figuring there was no use fighting it.

Doris nodded. "Okay, I suppose we'll stay." She said and Ma smiled.

"Oh good, I'll start making the casserole." She said eagerly, however right then there was a voice from behind and everyone turned to see a platypus staring at them.

"I'm afraid you won't be cooking anything Opossum." Said the platypus and Doris gasped as she realized who this semi aquatic mammal was.

"Parker!" She said and he smirked.

Harvey blinked in confusion. "Who?"

**CnC**

Meet Parker, the platypus who worked for Doctor Blowhole awhile ago, and had gone undercover as Doris's boyfriend, as he got the help of the Penguins to free 'Flippy/Francis/Blowhole' from an aquarium, however once the evil dolphin was free, he turned on the Penguins and Doris and brought them to Blowhole's base.

He awaited his pay, but was never able to receive it and now he was back on the job, but this time he wasn't trying to get Blowhole out of the aquarium, this time he was sent to bring Harvey in for his betrayal punishment.

**CnC**

Parker walked over to them. "I'm Parker, I work for Doctor Blowhole." He explained and Harvey nodded.

"I'm Che-" He started but was cut off by the rather cool platypus, as he walked over and looked the mouse in the eyes.

He raised an eye. "I already know who you are Chestnut Von Quindlemindle." He said and Harvey's eyes widened in surprise.

Doris glared at the platypus. "Parker what are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked, glaring at him, she clearly did not like this guy.

Parker smirked at her. "You think this is about you Doris? Oh you couldn't be more wrong, the only reason I'm here-is to bring him back to Blowhole." He said, pointing at Harvey, who continued to look confused.

Ma instantly walked over and shook her head. "Oh no you don't, no one is taking Harvey anywhere until he has been fed, and has had a good nights rest." She stated in her overly maternal way of hers.

Parker raised an eye at her and didn't look impressed at her stern gaze and in a quick movement, he had hit her with his toxic Spurs on his ankle and Ma fell down and Harvey gasped.

"Ma!" Harvey yelled and ran over to her, as Parker than did the same thing to Doris, even though she tried to escape his Spurs.

Once the two girls were down, Parker turned to Harvey and looked at him. "Alright mouse, you can either come with me, or your friends can pay the price." He said threateningly and Harvey looked at him with his big brown eyes.

He looked from Ma to Doris, and then up at Parker who was impatiently waiting for and answer, and Harvey took a breath and stood up. "Alright Parker, I'll come with you, take me to Doctor Blowhole." The mouse said and out stretched his arms and Parker smirked in victory.

**Me: Well, isn't this an interesting twist?**

**Harvey: Im beginning to think I'll never make it to the Central Park zoo...**

**Me: Don't give up quite yet my dear friend, we still have half a story left! **

**Harvey: Until next time readers, bye and please review, but only if you want too. **

**Me: I'm gonna go off on a limb here and just tell yah to ignore Harvey and just review, always remember to review, we thrive off of them. **


	6. Intermission

**Me: Okay, so since this is indeed a CnC universe story, it gets an intermission just like "Kia" and "CnC" did. Oh and yes the characters in the intermission are mine, but they are only in the intermission, promise. **

**Harvey: Wow are we really half way through the story all ready? **

**Me: Yep, only five more chapters and an epilogue left, and then the story ends. :) **

**Harvey: That's a shame, because then I won't be with you in these Author notes! **

**Me: Heheheh, yeah, sad...**

_We've visited the South American jungles with our speed craving sloth: Marlo, and his golden lion tamarins: Kokatic, Takili, Venalla, and Cohun, and last time we took to the skies with our favorite unlikely duo: Ida the bat, and Dale the sparrow. However this time we take to the pacific waters in this ocean fun filled adventures!_

I glanced over at my older brother, he seemed worried about me, even though he was only older by thirteen minutes, we had gotten lost from the rest of the seals sometime ago, and had only run into problem after problem since getting lost.

I'm a Harper seal by the way, so is my brother, we aren't very old yet and were still considered pups, which might be why we seemed to be such an easy target to almost everything out there, we had already run into multiple problems before.

My brother turned to me and gave a reassuring smile, as if trying to tell me that everything would be okay. He always seemed to forget that we were twins and I was just barely younger than him, yet he always treated me like a baby.

"We'll be okay Corbin, you will be okay, we just need to get you to land." My brother told me, and glanced over at my tail where it was stuck in a human's lobster cage, did I forget to mention I was hurt?

I nodded to my brother. "I know Anthony, but where are we gonna find land? We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and no one is going to help us." I said, I didn't mean to be a downer, but I had to be realistic.

Anthony looked away, he knew as well as I did that I was right, he just refused to admit it, my brother and I actually used to be playful, we were well known pranksters even, and the best part about looking nearly identical is that sometimes, neither of us got caught because no one know who did it.

Anthony and I were both gray, however my brother was a shade darker than me, and he was a bit bigger, however I was a bit lighter and smaller, which might be why Anthony felt the need to protect me the way he did.

Right then, much to our surprise, a sea turtle swam over, she was a Olive Ridley sea turtle, and looked really old.

The old sea turtle smiled at us. "Excuse me youngsters, I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation, what exactly is the problem?" She asked in a kind voice and I glanced over at my brother, wondering what he was going to say.

Another gestured over to me and I sighed. "My brother: Corbin, he got his tail stuck in a lobster cage, and it's hurting him, we're lost, our pod is gone and we have nowhere to go." He explained with big eyes.

The sea turtle nodded in understanding. "I see, well why don't you come with me and we can take care of those problems." She suggested.

I glanced over at Anthony, we had been taught to be wary of strangers, after all we should be aware of stranger danger, but by that point, it would seem my brother was desperate, and quickly agreed.

"Alright, but first you have to tell us your name." Anthony stayed, and I nodded, that had been smart.

The sea turtle nodded and gave a warm smile. "I'm Olga, and you two are?" She asked and I decided to speak for us this time.

"I'm Corbin, and my brother here is Anthony." I explained in a bit of a weak voice, I didn't want to sound weak but I had been through a lot, since it seemed almost everything bad always happened to me.

Olga nodded. "It's very nice to meet you Anthony and Corbin, now why don't you come with me to my home, it's not far; I live on a small island not far from here with some other sea turtles, we'll get you fixed up Corbin and then we can see what to do about that pod of yours." Olga suggested and began swimming away, gesturing for us to follow her.

Anthony glanced over at me, and I nodded slightly. "Let's go." I suggested and we began to swim after the sea turtle, with Anthony helping me along the way, hoping we could trust this sea turtle.

**CnC**

_(Anthony's POV)_

We made it to a small island, and were instantly greeted by more sea turtles, I didn't know if we should trust them, but my brother needed help, and that was all that mattered.

Olga had turned out to be really friendly, and would keep us busy with exciting stories of her past while we were swimming over here, she was nearing eighty years old but still had a few good years in her left, or at least that's what she told us.

At that moment, I was waiting for Corbin to come out of a den type area where some of the sea turtles were getting him untangled from the horrible lobster trap. I had been offered food, and had promptly declined it, determined to wait for my brother, we always ate together.

Soon Corbin and Olga came crawling out of the den and Corbin smiled at me as he showed me his tail, it was bandaged up but it looked better than it had before. I smiled gratefully and made my way over to him.

"Corbin! You're alright!" I said in relief, and Corbin nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, and guess what, Olga's trying to find our pod! She knows a dolphin, who knows a squid, who knows a whale, that might know where our pod is, we'll be able to go home Anthony, home." Corbin said and I paused as I thought about what he has said.

It was amazing, we soon would be reunited with our family, and my brother way just fine, and it was all thanks to that kind sea turtle, I needed to thank her or something for all she's done for us.

I smiled at my brother and turned to Olga, who was staying a few feet away from us, talking quietly with another old sea turtle, who kept giving us warm smiles until he left. I decided to go up to her and made my way over to the sea turtle.

"Thank you Olga." I said as soon as I approached.

Olga smiled at me. "You're welcome Anthony, I wouldn't want any harm to come upon such small pups, I myself have had a dealing or two with getting caught or lost, and I wouldn't want that on anyone else." She explained and I nodded in understanding, that made sense.

"I do have a question for you." Corbin said as he also came over, and I looked at him, wondering what he could mean.

Olga nodded. "What is it child?" She asked and Corbin looked her in the eyes.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked and I gasped.

"Corbin! This sea turtle just saved us a lot of trouble, you should be nice to her!" I said, completely shocked at my brother's behavior.

Olga didn't seem offended at all and just smiled down at Corbin. "I'm not going to harm you or your brother Corbin, you might not trust me right now, and that's fine, but just stay a few days, and I can promise you will know you can trust me." She explained.

Corbin looked wary, but then glanced over at his fixed tail and nodded. "Alright, I suppose we do owe you for helping."

**CnC**

_(Corbin's POV) _

A few days later, news had come around that the whale that knew the a squid, that knew a dolphin, that knew Olga had found our pod and they were coming to get us, we would be reunited with our family shortly.

I glanced over at Olga and smiled a little bit, realizing I owed her an apology. "I'm sorry for not trusting you Olga." I said simply and Olga smiled at me.

"It's fine child, it just means you know to be wary of strangers, which is a good thing, not everyone out there is a friendly old sea turtle." Olga said and chuckled slightly. "But I hope now, I've earned your trust." She added.

I nodded, she sure had. "Yep, we're friends now Olga, right?" I asked and she nodded.

Right then, Anthony came over, smiling hugely. "Corbin! It's our pod, they're here! Mom wants to see you!" He said happily and I grinned, it had been such a long time since I had seen my mother, I couldn't wait.

We quickly made our way over to the water, where I saw our pod swimming about, and there at the base of the island was my mother. I smiled happily and made my way over to her, happy to finally be reunited with my pod.

_(Nobody's POV) _

Meanwhile, Olga stayed back and watched the happy ending of a story, she smiled slightly as she watched the seals take off, however Anthony and Corbin looked up at the sea turtle and waved goodbye before following after their mother, and Olga waved back, it always made her feel better that she could help those two boys, especially considering she has never been able to save her own.

Right then, another old sea turtle turned to her. "Olga dear, that was nice of you to go through all that for those two boys." Said the sea turtle.

Olga smiled. "Well Edgar, I have a feeling those boys are going to do great things when they're older, and besides, I'm always up for a happy ending." She said and Edgar, the other sea turtle smiled at her.

"Well then, why don't we go enjoy our own happy ending?" He asked and Olga nodded as the two turned around and began to crawl away, watching as the sun set among the island.

**Me: So this one wasn't quite as happy and cute n cuddly as the last two intermissions had been, but it's still okay I think. So now we've had Marlo and the monkeys, Ida and Dale, and now Anthony and Corbin as well. **

**Harvey: It's wonderful Misty! Thank you guys for reading the intermission! We'll be updating soon! **

**Me: Bye CnCuddlers, and remember to review. **

**Harvey: Onl-**

**Me: *Stuffs block of cheese in his mouth* Go review good readers. **


	7. Red One

**Me: Well, I have a cold, not a very fun way to start off summer vacation is it? **

**Harvey: I'm terribly sorry about your cold Misty! I hope you'll get better soon! **

**Me: Thanks Harvey, so I left out last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger didn't I? Harvey had just surrendered himself to Parker to protect his friends, we should probably let you read that then, but first. **

**Harvey: the song in chapter 5 was: Who I Am by David Archuletta, we don't own the song. **

**Me: To the chapter! Go read readers! **

Harvey followed after Parker with his head bowed down, this was already the second time he had gotten captured by an enemy, and the only reason he has these enemies was because the Rat Master had gotten them mad in the past.

He sighed and glanced over at Parker. "Where are you taking me?" He asked and Parker didn't answer, this was just great, he hated being on the other end of this operation, he used to be the one that would be all like: "You're coming with me." And then they would follow you, but then again, this was the price for becoming a hero.

As they traveled on, Harvey slowly began to realize something, and that something was that he recognized the area and soon he knew exactly where they were going, and he didn't like any of it at all, and suddenly he knew why Parker was bringing him to Blowhole, and it wasn't because the Rat Master had angered him.

This time, it was all on Harvey.

"So, mister Parker, I bet you're a good man, so uh why don't you let me go, and I'll repay you in...cookies?" Harvey asked in a squeaky voice as he winced slightly, he didn't have any money, but he could make some really good cookies.

Parker shook his head. "I'm not easily fooled rodent, I know exactly what you're doing and it's not working, besides I don't like cookies." He stated without looking back at Harvey.

The mouse gasped. "You don't like cookies? What, do you also hate happiness and icecream?" He asked in surprise, completely shocked he didn't like cookies, who didn't like cookies?

Parker glanced at the mouse through the corner of his eye. "Yes, I don't like icecream either, and our versions of happiness are very different." He stated.

Harvey grumbled and looked down. "Who doesn't like cookies?" He asked under his breath and Parker rolled his eyes, getting annoyed at the mouse.

Suddenly he stopped walking and stuck his paw out, telling Harvey to stop walking as well, and he did. "This is as far as I take you, someone else will take you the rest of the way." He said and Harvey nodded in understanding.

"Alright, who's your replacement? I bet he likes cookies." Harvey said and right then a lobster came into view as he made his way over to the two mammals and as soon as Harvey saw the lobster he glared. "Red." He said, clearly not liking this guy.

**CnC**

Meet Red One, the number one lobster minion that works for Doctor Blowhole, he usually takes care of most things and probably gets paid way less than he deserves, he is also the lobster who is In charge of the lobsters when Doctor Blowhole it away.

So now you might be wondering why Harvey doesn't like this guy, and well that's an entirely different story, let's just say from one evil assistant to another, there has always been some tension between the two.

Alright then, back to the story.

**CnC**

Red One spotted Harvey and didn't react as he turned to Parker and handed him an envelope full of money. "The doc wanted me to give this to you for your assistance." He said and Parker smiled as he looked at the money.

Parker bent down and waved the money in front of Harvey's place. "Cookies might be your happiness Chestnut, but this is mine." He explained and Harvey glared as the platypus got up and walked away glancing back at Red One as he did. "He's all yours Red." He said and Red nodded as he turned to Harvey.

Harvey shook his head and glared at the lobster. "Him? No I refuse to travel anywhere with that lobster! Parker! Parker come back!" He begged as he turned around but Parker was already gone.

Red One looked at him. "Hi Harvey." He said and Harvey turned back around to glare at him.

"Hello Red One, I see you haven't been caught in a lobster trap yet, real shame that is, you probably would be worthwhile smothered in butter." Harvey sneered, he didn't like insulting people and he usually didn't, but there was a short list of people he did not like, and he had no trouble insulting those on the list.

The list included: Rat King, Red One, a quail, and a sugar glider, but Red One was almost the first on the list.

Red One looked at the mouse. "Look Harvey, I'm sorry-" He started but Harvey interrupted him.

"Your meaningless apologies mean nothing to me Red, sorry doesn't change the past, just because I surrendered myself to Parker because he was gonna hurt my friends, doesn't mean I have to listen or talk to you, just take me to Blowhole" Harvey said angrily, still very mad at the lobster.

Red One nodded. "We'll have to take a boat." He informed.

Harvey nodded. "With any luck you'll fall in and drown." He said and Red One sent him a small glare as they walked off towards the boat, this was gonna be a long trip.

**CnC**

After the boat ride, they soon reached a large submarine which was Doctor Blowhole's current evil lair since recently his one on Coney Island and blown up do to the Penguins interfering in his latest scheme: Project: Bug in the System, which had failed miserably, but as always, he had a plan B ready.

They entered the submarine and Harvey looked around.

"Nice place, where's the self destruct button so I can get out of here faster?" The mouse asked, still not letting his guard down around anyone here.

Red One shook his head. "Actually doc had the self destruct button removed after a few incidents." The lobster explained and Harvey didn't say anything as he looked around the sub.

The lobster sighed. "I am sorry Harvey." He explained and Harvey glared.

"Doesn't matter Red, you broke the bro-code on so many levels, and you still owe me twenty dollars!" Harvey snapped angrily.

Red One pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. "Here you go." He said.

Harvey snatched the dollar from him and and gave a stiff nod. "Thank you." He said, no matter how mad he was, he couldn't bring himself to forget about his manners, it was just who he was.

After a pause of silence Harvey spoke again, looking around. "So, I'm assuming Blowhole is mad at me for that one time I gave Private the one cure to my penguin disease after he locked the Rat Master and me in the supply closet from the time we worked together?" He asked and Red One nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't blame the Rat Master because he didn't really do anything, but as soon as he heard you've been poking around the area, he wanted to get his revenge on you." Red One explained and Harvey nodded.

"That's to be expected, so where is the diabolical dolphin, I'd like to get out of here as soon as I can." Harvey explained as he started walking around the submarine as the lobster followed.

Red One brushed the back of his head with his claw. "Yeah the doc's in a meeting with his new parter in crime: Nixie, a German Lynx, they've been working together for awhile now, plotting some sort of revenge against the Penguins." He explained.

Harvey nodded in understanding. "I'm assuming this Lynx is a girl?" He asked and Red One nodded.

"Yeah, she's gotten in his head, doc's determined to go raid this storage unit somewhere in Europe now." Red One explained.

The mouse gave a nod and glanced over at Red One. "Well hopefully this girl doesn't get in the way of the group." He said with slight scorn in his voice and Red One seemed to get the hint.

Right then, something breathed down at Harvey, and the little mouse looked up to see a huge mutated lobster with a giant chrome claw, and he gulped.

**CnC**

Meet Chroneclaw the monster of a lobster that Blowhole created in a previous adventure while yet again trying to destroy the Penguins, and no one really bothered to fix him, so he was just around the lair doing his own thing.

However he also had a bit of a carnivorous side and as soon as he had smelt Harvey, he had came over, hungrily, quite ready to start eating him, which put Harvey in quite a bit of trouble and well, things might not end to terribly well for the little rodent this time, and was about to face off with the giant diaboligized lobster.

Back to the story.

**CnC**

Harvey gulped and right then Chromeclaw reached down to eat Harvey, however the mouse leaped out of the way in time and shook his head disapprovingly at Red One. "C'mon Red! The best plan of revenge you could think of is having a giant mutated lobster eat me? I've faced worse." He stated and Red One shook his head.

"No, this isn't the revenge, it's just a Chromeclaw, we all usually just ignore him." Red One explained and Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even think to lock it up or something? That's _real_ smart."

Right then, Chromeclaw snapped his chrome claw at Harvey and the mouse once again had to dodge and accidentally tripped-crashing into a wall, making it start to fizz out.

That's when the loud beeping began and a red flashing light filled the entire submarine.

Harvey glanced over at the wall and gave a sheepish smile. "Looks like I found the self destruct button." He said and rubbed the back of his head a little bit, and just them Chromeclaw smashed his claw on the ground right next to Harvey, sending him flying over to the other side of the submarine.

Meanwhile, Red One had turned to some other lobsters. "Red Two, let's get this sub back to the surface, and uh someone should go get the doc." He explained and the lobsters complied before they all headed off in different directions to complete their orders.

As Red Two started bringing the sub back up to the surface, and Red Three went to go fetch Blowhole, Red One turned to see Harvey in a fight with Chromeclaw, and it would seem Harvey was running out of energy.

Acting fast, Red One tore some random things out of a machine with his claws and threw them down to where Harvey was, knowing he would know what to do with them.

Just as Harvey dodged another attack from Chromeclaw, he panted slightly and right then some parts fell down in front of him and his eyes gleamed, finally he had an advantage.

Harvey pulled the pieces together and quickly started putting pieces together, he usually didn't create things, but came up with blueprints for them, and really he was more of an expertise in chemistry, not inventing, but he could still do it.

As he continued to dodge the attacks of Chromeclaw, he also worked on something to take the giant lobster down, and soon enough it was finished.

He grinned and pointed it at Chromeclaw and powered it up, firing it just as Chromeclaw was about to attack again.

A yellow beam shot out of it and hit the lobster, and all of a sudden the lobster began shrinking until he was back to normal sized and no longer diaboligized in any way.

Harvey smirked and scurried over to the now normal lobster and helped him get up. "Are you alright there lobster?" He asked and the lobster nodded.

"Yeah, I feel normal now, what did you do?" The lobster asked and Harvey shrugged.

"Just reversed the polarity of the Diaboligizer, you'll be fine." He explained with a warm smile and the lobster nodded in appreciation.

Right then there was a noise coming from a door and out came an angrily looking dolphin who a robotic eye. "What's going on here?" He demanded in anger.

**CnC**

Meet Doctor Blowhole the diabolical evil genius that often fought the Penguins, he is a very intelligent dolphin, however due to an incident with some humans, he uses his intelligence for revenge.

Now, one time the Rat Master and Doctor Blowhole teamed up, however Blowhole betrayed the Rat Master, and he and Harvey ended up in the supply closet, as Blowhole used the special elixir that Harvey created to poison the Penguins, however once Harvey got free, he gave Private the cure, and the two rodents angered Doctor Blowhole so now he wants revenge.

**CnC**

Harvey looked up at Blowhole and realized he looked a bit tired and annoyed, and soon enough Red One spoke.

"Parker brought Harvey back doc, however Harvey caused some trouble and we had to get you in the middle of your meeting." Red One explained and Blowhole's eye widened in understanding.

He looked down at the lobster. "So you have the little mouse?" He asked and Red One nodded as he pointed his claw over to Harvey, who waved.

Harvey gave a sheepish smile. "Blowhole, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked and the dolphin glared at him and he looked down, knowing this probably would not end well for the little mouse.

**CnC**

Some time later, they had decided on Harvey's punishment, and Doctor Blowhole seemed quite pleased with it, as two lobsters brought Harvey up top of the sub, where everyone was, however this time Harvey was tied up to a metal poll, that also had a heavy ball tied to it, making it so the pole would sink.

Harvey struggled to free himself, but to no avail. "Isn't this a little harsh? I mean let's talk about it, I can be of use, I make really good cookies..." Harvey tried as he struggled to free himself from his ropes.

Blowhole raised his eye at the mouse. "What did you expect? A friendly chit-chat and some tea? It's because of you that the pen-gyu-ins are still alive, and I intend to get my revenge." He said simply and Harvey breathed out in frustration.

"But dropping me in the middle of the ocean tied to a metal pole and an anchor to make sure I don't float, isn't that a little harsh? Why don't you just give me a stern talk, I listen to a firm hand!" Harvey begged, regretting not running away when Parker was giving him to Red One.

Speaking of Red One, the lobster looked from Blowhole to Harvey and began to feel pity. "Hey doc, don't you think this might be a bit harsh? I mean the Penguins would have probably found a way to cure themselves anyways." He tried to argue, remembering the friendship he had once had with Harvey.

Harvey nodded eagerly. "The good for nothing lobster has a point-I mean both Kowalski and Kia are geniuses, they would have figured out in time, don't you think?" He asked, looking at the dolphin with big eyes as the two lobsters holding his pole got ready to throw him in the water.

Doctor Blowhole thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right." He said thoughtfully and the lobsters halted in their attempt to drop him, waiting to see of the diabolical dolphin had changed his mind at all.

Harvey gulped and looked at him hopefully, maybe Blowhole had seen his point and wouldn't order his execution, however suddenly an evil grin appeared on the dolphin's face.

"However it's easier to just blame you so I can get my revenge, lobsters-" He started, about to give the order when Red One spoke.

"Uh doc, are you sure you want to do this? I mean if the Rat Master finds out you killed his minion, he won't be happy." Red One pointed out.

Harvey nodded hurriedly. "YES! The Rat Master will find out, and he will come and find you, and then you'll be in real trouble! And I have lots of friends, I'm sure none of them would like it that you killed me, think of all the consequences!" Harvey pleaded, hoping to get somewhere.

Blowhole looked at Harvey in boredom. "The Rat Master is an idiot, I don't fear him in the slightest, he might be mad at me, but there is nothing he could do." He said and Harvey instantly glared at him.

No one insulted his best friend on his watch. "The Rat Master is not an idiot, you take that back right now!" He snapped at them, glaring at them with fury.

Blowhole shook his head. "No-lobsters drop him." He ordered and the two lobsters dropped him into the water as Blowhole entered his submarine once again.

Red One stayed on top of the submarine for a minute or so after, he looked down disheartened that Harvey had to die, after all they had once been friends.

Harvey looked up in terror as he fell from the submarine and hit the water with a splat, he held his breath as he began to go under, the heavy metal dragging him down all the way, and Harvey began to get lightheaded and everything slowly went black.

**Me: Oh no! What will happen to Harvey! **

**Harvey: I'm drowning! I'm gonna be terrified of water after this. **

**Me: Oh totally, you'll be terrified for sure, that is if you survive this. **

**Harvey: What do you mean 'if?' **

**Me: Nothing. **

**Harvey: Suddenly I'm very nervous. **

**Me: For good reason too, I'm not afraid to kill characters. Okay readers, thanks for reading and remember to review! **

**Harvey: Only if you want too. **

**Me: Harvey, we actually need those reviews, so instead of being polite, I'm gonna ask that you just close that mouth of yours and leave the talking to me. **

**Harvey: Sorry Misty, I'll leave the talking to you from now on. **

**Me: Good boy, now readers I insist that you review. **


	8. Buck Rockgut

**Me: Soooo, I know I kind of left a cliffhanger last chapter sorry, guess you're lucky you don't have to wait a week or something for the next chapter, am I right? **

**Harvey: It's fine Misty, after all you have a cold, speaking of which I made you some chicken soup. **

**Me: That's sweet Harvey, but I'm a Vegetarian. **

**Harvey: Oh, well I'll just go and make you vegetarian soup then! **

**Me: You are way to nice to me right now, especially since last chapter I ended it with you drowning. **

**Harvey: All is forgiven Misty. **

**Me: This is weird, you're almost too nice...the soup must be poisoned. **

**Harvey: It's not poisoned Misty, I promise. Enjoy the chapter readers! **

_Harvey blinked open his eyes to see himself in a grayish scenery, with nothing around him, he wasn't even sure if he was walking on anything as he walked around, unsure of where he was, or even what had happened to him. _

_"Am I dead?" He asked out loud as he looked around, hoping there would be someone there to answer his question for him. _

_He sighed and sat down, looking around at the bland scenery in worry, he didn't want to be dead, he still had so much he wanted to do, but the last thing he remembered was getting tossed into the water by some lobsters, and everything had gone dark, perhaps he had died. _

_Right then he saw something coming towards him and he smiled as he realized who it was. _

_"Harvey!" The Rat Master said happily as he came over to the mouse. _

_Harvey smiled slightly. "Hey Rat Master, I haven't seen you in so long, how're you doing buddy?" He asked and the rat gave a shrug. _

_"It's been weird without you, but I'm managing." The Rat explained and Harvey nodded in understanding. _

_He tilted his head. "Wait, but why are you here? You're not dead...are you?" He asked and the Rat Master shook his head. _

_"Dead? No, I'm definitely not dead, and neither are you." The Rat Master explained to the brown mouse. _

_Harvey looking up at the Rat Master. "I'm not?" He asked, after all he was fairly certain he had drowned. _

_The Rat Master shook his head and suddenly an evil grin found its way on his face. "Not yet anyways." He said and before Harvey knew what was happening, the rat had attacked him, tackling him to the ground and getting him in a choke hold. _

_Harvey struggled free of the Rat Master's grip and gasped for air. "What is wrong with you? I'm your friend!" He tried to argue with the rat, but he just glared at the mouse. _

_"No Chestnut, you were my friend! But all that changed when you abandoned me to go become a hero! You are no friend of mine, and you never will be." The Rat Master said in a sneer and Harvey flinched and looked away from the rat. _

_"I'm sorry." He said in a quiet voice and the Rat Master continued to glare as he leapt at the mouse. _

_"Sorry isn't good enough Chestnut, it never was!" He said and the two tussled around on the ground as the Rat Master attacked him and Harvey struggled to free himself. _

_Finally Harvey was able to kick the Rat Master away from him and get up to talk some sense into his friend, however the Rat Master was already gone. "Rat Master?" He asked looking around for his friend, but he was no where to be found. "Rat Master?" He called out again, getting desperate, yet still no response. "Pierre!" He yelled, calling the Rat Master by his real name, and still no response. _

_"I'm sorry." Harvey finally said, even though the Rat Master was gone. _

_Right then, everything started filling up with water, and Harvey began to panic as water completely enclosed him, and he looked up to see the Rat Master glaring at him from above the water, as he began to sink to the ground. _

_The Rat Master smiled deviously. "Farewell Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th." He sneered and glared even more. "Or should I call you: Harvey." He said with hatred in his voice and Harvey looked up at him desperately as the word repeated itself over and over again as he fell to the bottom and the water continued to rise. _

_"Harvey."_

_"Harvey." _

_"Harvey." _

"Harvey!"

With a gasp of breath, Harvey woke up, coughing water out as he did so, he looked around in confusion until he spotted the dolphin looking down at him worriedly from the water as he was on the beach.

"Harvey, are you okay?" Doris asked in concern and Harvey looked at her in confusion.

"W-what happened?" He asked weakly, unsure of what happened.

Doris looked at him and sighed. "You surrendered yourself to Parker, as soon as I was able, I went to go rescue you and I got there just in time to see some lobsters throw you into the ocean, I tried to save you, but you were sinking fast, and I couldn't get you free of the ropes, you were unconscious by the time I freed you, you've been out cold for a long time now, I was worried you died." Doris confessed.

Harvey managed to give a small smile. "Thanks for saving me Doris." He said and smiled at her. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He told her and Doris smiled back.

"You probably would have drowned thanks to Francis." Doris said with clear disgust in her voice and Harvey looked at her in confusion.

"Francis?" He asked.

Doris nodded. "My brother, however I guess he goes by Doctor Blowhole, I'm not even sure how that works exactly." She explained and Harvey's eyes widened.

"Your brother is Doctor Blowhole?" He asked and she nodded, although she didn't seem to happy about it. "Talk about your family differences..." Harvey muttered and they both laughed.

**CnC**

A few days had passed and Harvey and Doris has yet had to move on from their location by the beach, and Doris was beginning to think that Harvey needed a bit of a push in the direction they needed to go.

She sighed as she watched the mouse poke the sand with a stick, he hadn't talked much since she rescued him from her brother, and Doris was beginning to wonder what happened to him, this was so unlike the Harvey she knew. "Harvey?" Doris asked and the mouse turned to look at her.

"Yeah Doris?" He asked and Doris looked at him.

"Shouldn't we get going if we want to get to the Central Park zoo soon?" She asked and Harvey froze, unwilling to say anything after that.

He sighed and looked down. "D-Doris, what if I'm not meant to be a hero?" He asked and Doris looked at him in shock.

The dolphin folded her flippers. "Don't say that Harvey, you're a great hero! You saved Ma from that badger, and I'm sure you saved people before you even met me, why would you think you're not meant to be a hero?" She asked, looking at the mouse curiously.

Harvey shrugged a little bit. "It's just, every time I get a step closer to reaching my goal, something stops me, how am I supposed to be an optimistic when not even the universe wants me to be a hero?" He asked and sighed.

Doris looked at him and was about to answer, when all of a sudden an eagle swooped down and snatched Harvey up in it's talons. Doris gasped. "Harvey!" She called and Harvey let out a scream.

However, shortly after the eagle had taken off, a penguin had jumped out of a tree and banged it on the head, making the eagle fall down and crash land farther down on the beach.

The strange penguin glared at the eagle. "You know who else likes swooping down from tall trees? THE RED SQUIRREL!" He yelled.

**CnC**

Meet Special Agent Buck Rockgut, the old(and crazy) penguin agent who is tasked with bringing in penguin enemy number 1: the Red Squirrel, however his task quickly became an unhealthy obsession and his only focus now is on the Red Squirrel, thinking that everything is somehow related to the Red Squirrel.

He had been looking in a tree for the Red Squirrel when he saw the eagle and his paranoia took off, he was eccentric, but maybe he was exactly what Harvey needed.

**CnC**

Doris had instantly gotten her Segway out and had rode over to Harvey. "Harvey, are you alright?" Doris asked as Harvey croaked helplessly and crawled out from under the big bird.

"I think I broke something." He said in a weak voice and turned to look at the penguin before giving a smile. "Thanks for the rescue there." He said gratefully.

The penguin looked at him. "Anything to stop the Red Squirrel." He said determinedly.

Harvey tilted his head and climbed up the Segway so he was standing on it next to Doris. "Did he say Red Squirrel?" The mouse asked and Doris nodded. "That's a funny coincidence, because I know a Red Squirrel, he and the Rat Master go way back to the Rat Master's time in Europe, they were mortal enemies." Harvey explained.

Doris nodded and listened to the mouse as she watched the penguin, he was so tough and strong, like the Penguins but even tougher, and as she realized that, she begun to get an idea in her head as she rode over to him. "Um excuse me but are you trying to capture the Red Squirrel?" She asked and the penguin nodded.

"That's funny, because my friend here knows where he is and can help you stop him, but he isn't quite himself right now, and I was wondering if we could make a trade off? My friend will help you take down the Red Squirrel if you help him recover by training him." She suggested and Harvey's eyes widened.

"Doris, what are you doing?" He asked nervously and Doris looked at him.

"Trust me, he can help you." Doris said and Harvey sighed in defeat.

The penguin thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you have a deal; I'll train your friend if he helps take down the Red Squirrel." He said and Doris smiled.

"Great! I'm Doris, and this is Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but people just call him Harvey, he doesn't know why, and you are?" Doris asked.

The penguin looked at them. "I'm Special Agent Buck Rockgut."

**CnC**

So for the next week or so, Buck Rockgut attempted to train Harvey, or at least help him recover, although Harvey was not been fully onboard with the plan, and he had gotten a little annoyed at Doris for suggesting it, but he owed her his life, twice actually, so he figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea to train with the penguin. So at that moment, Buck Rockgut was training Harvey, and it wasn't going so well.

"Drop down and give me twenty." Buck ordered and Harvey blinked in confusion.

"Twenty what?" He asked and Buck looked at him before yelling.

"Twenty push-ups you lolly licking stick of cotton candy! And add ten more each smart remark you give me." Buck yelled at him.

Harvey sighed and got down to give the push-up. "Lolly licking stick of cotton candy my snicker-doodles." He mumbled under his breath as he began the push-ups.

Buck glared at him as he paced back and forth. "Ten more push-ups cupcake." He sneered and Harvey sighed again.

"Fine." He said.

"Twenty more!"

"But-"

"Make that thirty!"

Harvey felt like snapping at the penguin, but decided against it and just did his push-ups as he was told, after training with Rockgut for a week, Harvey had learned to just accept it and move on, he had also gotten quite good push-ups since the first few days he had been given up to one Hundred push-ups a day, Harvey didn't quite like it, but he had to admit, it did keep his mind of things.

Things like his dream he had, or water-which he had dared not touch since nearly drowning, and as the mouse got lost in his thoughts, he had completely tuned Rockgut out, and so was in quite a shock when the penguin blew a loud whistle and he nearly jumped out of his fur.

He stood up and looked up at the penguin and folded his arms. "What was that for?" He asked although it was more of a snap.

Buck Rockgut looked at him. "You did ten more push-ups than I told you too." He stated and Harvey looked at him.

"So?" Harvey asked, wondering what the guy's problem was.

Buck Rockgut looked at him and gave a ever so slight smile. "It means Pansy, that you're ready, it's time to take down the Red Squirrel." He said determinedly.

**CnC**

This was sort of a hard mission for Harvey. He, Doris, and Buck Rockgut were nearing the place the Red Squirrel had been spotted, this was hard for Harvey because it hit so close to home as this was the same location he had decided he wanted to go find out who he was, it also wasn't that far from his old cave, he had almost completely restarted his entire adventure just to stop some Red Squirrel.

Buck Rockgut turned his attention to Harvey. "Okay Pansy, you'll go in first, check in the permitter, once we get the all clear, I'll head in after you while the dolphin girl stays out here just incase the Red Squirrel tries to escape." He said and Harvey nodded.

"On it sir." Harvey said out of habit, as he had often called the Rat Master 'sir' before he left, and with that the mouse quickly made his way to the tree and pressed his paw on the bark, making a secret tunnel open up.

He gulped before sliding in, knowing this was his time and he couldn't fail.

Harvey slid in and had to quickly regain his balance and hide as a squirrel was making his way over to the room and would spot Harvey, however just in time he jumped under a desk and watched as a squirrel came into view, he was wearing an eyepatch and was grumbling something about 'minions' and not having any minions.

**CnC**

Meet the Red Squirrel, penguin enemy number one, who has been fighting Buck Rockgut and another penguin for a long time now and yet always manages to escape somehow, constantly evading getting captured by using as many tricks as he could.

So now, it was up to Harvey, Doris, and Buck Rockgut to stop him, even though it didn't look like he had done anything recently.

To the story.

**CnC**

The Red Squirrel was looking at some papers before walking over to the desk and placing the papers down, muttering something about minions again.

"I need minions, maybe I wouldn't talk to myself so much if I had some minions, even that annoying villain wannabe Rat Master has a minion, or had apparently the looser lost his only minion some time ago." The Red Squirrel said to himself, trying to not get too bored by being all alone.

Harvey instantly felt anger boil up inside him, he did not like it when anyone, no matter who they were insulted the Rat Master and he breathed out angrily, trying to show his anger without letting the squirrel onto the fact that he was in the room.

However he had also accidentally banged his paw on the ground and made a thud, and then he gasped at his own move, and that certainly caught the Red Squirrel's attention as he turned to his desk with a raised eye.

Harvey gasped again and then clasped his paw over his mouth and held his breath, hoping the Red Squirrel would leave it be and continue talking to himself, but he didn't and instead the squirrel pulled out a red button from somewhere and pushed it, making the ground below Harvey move out from under the desk as he got handcuffed to the ground as he came into view.

The Red Squirrel looked at the mouse. "Well it looks like I wasn't talking to myself, I don't know you, who are you?" The squirrel asked, looking at Harvey suspiciously.

Harvey glared at him. "I am Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but people usually just call me Harvey, I don't know why." He explained and the Red Squirrel nodded in understanding.

"And who-Chestnut, do you work for?" He asked and Harvey clamped his mouth shut, not about to give anything away. "Fine there are other ways to make you talk." The Red Squirrel said and moved out of the way to reveal a pool of boiling water and Harvey gulped in fear of it.

**CnC**

Doris made a face from where she was. "Harvey's taking a long time." She commented and the penguin nodded.

"The Red Squirrel must have captured him, we're going in." Buck Rockgut decided and Doris nodded as the two began to make their way inside the evil lair.

When they got in, they found Harvey frozen in fear as he was about to be dumped in boiling hot water and the Red Squirrel stood glaring at him angrily. "Tell me who you work for!" He ordered and by this point, Harvey would have if he wasn't frozen in fear.

"He works for me." Buck Rockgut said as he stood boldly by the door and the Red Squirrel turned to see the penguin and gave a sly grin.

"Ah, Special Agent Buck Rockgut, sending pawns in place of the King, that's so unlike you." He said and Buck glared.

The penguin sent the squirrel a glare. "I'm taking you down." He said and a the Red Squirrel brought out the button again.

"Fine, but I'm bringing this pawn down with me." He said and pressed the release button, making Harvey fall into the boiling hot water, or at least he would have if Doris had jumped to grab him and the two ended up flopping down on the other side of the tank.

Buck Rockgut got ready to fight, but the Red Squirrel seemed to have different plans as he rushed over to the desk and pressed another button, which just happened to be the self destruct button and he escaped before he could get either captured or caught in the explosion.

The others just barely made it out in time as well before the base exploded before their very eyes.

**CnC**

Harvey was still a little shaken up from being exposed to water again and Buck Rockgut was pacing back and forth, thinking about the Red Squirrel.

Doris looked over to Harvey and gave a small frown. "Harvey, are you feeling alright?" She asked and Harvey shook his furry big eared head.

"No Doris, I'm not, this detour of ours has done nothing to get us closer to the Central Park zoo, all it has done has made me realize something I hoped wasn't true." Harvey explained and Doris looked at him.

"What's that?" She asked and Harvey looked down.

"That I'm scarred, and terrified of water, I froze Doris, I don't freeze like that, it was like as soon as I saw the water, I freaked out and couldn't do anything anymore, it was not a feeling I like having." Harvey explained.

Doris nodded. "I'm sorry Harvey, I thought Buck Rockgut could help you, but it only made things worse, we should leave now before we get caught up in anything else with this crazy penguin, if we leave now we should be able to reach the Central Park zoo in a few days." She said.

Harvey nodded and stood up. "Let's go, before I give up on this quest completely." Harvey said rather dishearteningly as he turned to Buck Rockgut. "Hey Buck, Doris and I are leaving, but good luck with finding the Red Squirrel." He called to him however it didn't look like Rockgut had heard them as he had spotted a red balloon in the sky and pieced random things together to conclude it was the Red Squirrel and went after it.

Harvey turned to Doris and climbed up the Segway, as she began to ride it in the distance of New York, maybe now they would finally reach their destination and Harvey could meet the Penguins and have them help him, however things don't always go as planned, and it is very likely this is one of those times...

**Me: Yay Harvey's not dead! **

**Harvey: Yay! **

**Me: Will Harvey and Doris actually reach their destination? Will Harvey's fear of water ever go away? Will Harvey ever cheer up? Will Buck Rockgut find and stop the Red Squirrel? Find out next time on: Who I Am! **

**Harvey: Bye CnCuddlers and please review if you would like. **

**Me: bye guys, and remember: *uses Jedi hand* You will review. **


	9. Marlene

**Me: Here it is guys, the big chapter! Harvey makes it to the zoo! **

**Harvey: Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to think I never would. **

**Me: The thought did tempt me. **

**Harvey: I made you cookies by the way, since you have that nasty cold of yours. **

**Me: It's just a cold, I'll get over it, stop obsessing about it. **

**Harvey: Only if you want, although you are still sick. **

**Me: Doesn't matter. Now go enjoy the chapter readers!**

Two days after leaving Buck Rockgut behind, Doris and Harvey had finally made it to Central Park, and Harvey's spirits had definitely been lifted as he scurried on ahead and made a few circles around Doris and her Segway, he was nearly there, and nothing was stopping him now.

"Doris can you believe it? We're actually here! Here, in Central Park! I haven't been here since some falcon guy tried to take off with me and Ms Kitka rescued me." He said and Doris looked down at him and smiled.

"You just make it a habit to be saved by girls." She remarked and Harvey was too happy to care.

He bounced around excitedly. "You should just be glad I don't constantly feel like I have to prove how macho I am like some other guys, and besides, I've saved plenty lives as well, maybe just this one time we can defy the universe when it tells you no." Harvey said excitedly and Doris nodded along, happy to see him back to his usual self.

They would be reaching the zoo soon, and Harvey kept getting more and more excited with each passing step, Doris was surprised he hadn't exploded with excitement.

Just then the little mouse paused and stood up on his two back feet and perked his ears as he sniffed at the air, and suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face and his eyes gleamed. "Hey Doris, have you ever tried cotton candy?" He asked and Doris shook her head.

"I don't think I have." She told him and instantly Harvey scurried off.

"Well in a few minutes, you'll have to change that answer." Harvey said and Doris gigged slightly as Harvey took off.

He followed the sweet smell of the cotton candy until he finally found the vender and licked his lips, it was time to attain some cotton candy for him and his friend. Harvey scurried right up to the vender and slowly was about to start climbing up when the vender guy saw him and let out a scream as he began kicking him away.

"Shoo little rat! Shoo!" He yelled and Harvey took off to get to safety.

He stopped on the top of a hill and glared at the guy. "I'm a mouse! Not a rat!" He yelled at him, but the human paid no attention, just then he tripped and tumbled down the hill, crashing right into someone else at the bottom.

He tumbled right into a familiar otter.

**CnC**

Meet Marlene, the Asian otter who was close friends with the Penguins and even the lemurs before, however now she doesn't have many friends other than her 'cousins' Becky and Stacy. Ever since the Penguins cured her of the fact that whenever she leaves the zoo she turns into 'Littlefoot' she has taken every chance she can get to be outside in the park.

She was about to go get some cotton candy when Harvey ran into her, of course they were bound to meet sooner or later, so why not meet Harvey while he's in a good mood?

**CnC**

Harvey quickly got up and brushed himself off. "I am so sorry, I tumbled and crashed into you, are you alright?" He asked as he looked at the otter with his usual concern in his eyes, Harvey had this quirk that he instantly trusted strangers until they were proven to be enemies, which sometimes got him in trouble.

The otter nodded. "Oh I'm fine, thanks." She said happily, it was always nice to meet someone new.

Harvey smiled at her. "I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but for some reason people just call me Harvey, I haven't a clue why." He explained simply and the otter nodded.

"Uh-huh, I'm Marlene-it's nice to meet you Harvey." She said and Harvey nodded and smiled up at Marlene.

"Likewise." He said and for some reason he could feel that they would become instant friends.

Right then, Harvey heard someone calling for him and turned back towards the hill to see Doris riding around on her Segway. Harvey waved towards her. "Doris! I'm down here!" He called and the dolphin spotted him and smiled before riding down the hill to join them.

"Harvey, I went to go see where you were and didn't see you, I was a little worried you went to the Central Park zoo without me." Doris confessed.

Harvey laughed and shook his head. "Never." He told her and turned back to Marlene. "Doris meet my new friend Marlene, Marlene meet Doris." He introduced each other for them.

Doris nodded and turned to Marlene. "It's nice to meet you Marlene." She said and Marlene nodded.

"Yeah-did you say the Central Park zoo?" Marlene asked as she placed a paw on her hip, trying to see if she heard the dolphin correctly.

Harvey nodded. "Why yes, that is what she said! That's where we're headed, you wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Marlene. "Actually I do, I live there." She explained with a smile and Harvey's eyes gleamed.

"That's great! Maybe you can help us get there?" He asked and Marlene nodded.

"Of course!" She said and Harvey smiled, finally he would get to the zoo.

Right then, two badgers popped up from behind Marlene and each rapped a paw around her. "Spontaneous group hug!" They said and pulled everyone there into a group hug: Harvey screamed.

**CnC**

Meet Becky and Stacy, the fun loving very energetic badgers sisters, who are like Marlene's cousins, they are very enthusiastic and love spontaneous get togethers of any sort. The two badger sisters had been with Marlene in the park however Marlene had wandered off to find some cotton candy, so of course the sisters had to track her down and when they saw her the two quickly realized she was with some new people and decided to greet them with a big group hug.

To bad for them, they didn't know that Harvey is very claustrophobic and is very sensitive about getting touched, yep things might not end quite so well for the two badgers after their extremely spontaneous group hug, which Harvey didn't react well to at all.

**CnC**

Harvey reacted badly to the sudden group hug and used pretty much all the strength he had got during his training with Buck Rockgut and just all the muscle he has got from his little adventure and kicked pretty much everyone away from him so he had his space once again.

It ended up with everyone else lying down a few inches away from him with Harvey standing in the middle of everyone as they all got back up and looked at him weirdly.

Doris got back on her Segway. "Harvey you can't just attack us like that." She lectured and Harvey looked at her.

"I have a bubble, bubbles are not to be breached at all costs, especially if total strangers are the ones breaching my bubble, with my friends I allow them to break it from time to time, but not two strange badgers!" Harvey said and folded his arms and looked over at Becky and Stacy as they got up. "No entering the bubble." He stated.

Becky nodded. "Okay we get it, little mouse is not a fan of spontaneous group hugs." She said and Stacy nodded.

Once Harvey was sure they understood, he gave them a friendly smile. "Sorry for that by the way, I'm usually friendlier when I first meet someone. I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th however people usually just call me Harvey, I honestly don't know why." He explained.

Stacy looked at him. "Well maybe because Harvey is way more fun to say than Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th." She said like it was obvious and smiled back at him. "I'm Stacy and this is my sister Becky." She said and gestured to Becky.

Becky looked down at Harvey and smiled. "Aww! Look at him Stacy! His ears are huge! He's absolutely adorable!" She said and squealed slightly.

Stacy nodded along with Becky. "OMG Stacy! You're right!" She said and squealed as well, making Harvey fold his arms and give them a slight glare, he wasn't overly fond of being called adorable.

Marlene looked at the badgers. "Guys leave Harvey alone, he and Doris are actually trying to get to the Central Park zoo, I was thinking we could help them." She explained and Becky and Stacy instantly nodded.

"Spontaneous trip to the zoo! I love it!" Becky squealed excitedly and scooped Harvey up, much to his displeasure and brought him up to her face and squealed again. "Oh you are just so cute! Stacy can we keep him?" She asked.

Marlene answered for them. "No you can't, now put Harvey down." Marlene ordered and Becky reluctantly placed Harvey down on the ground.

Harvey nodded and attempted to regain his dignity as he took a few steps away from them. "Thank you, now then-" He was cut off as a giant dog started barking at him and quickly picked him up in it's huge jaws and ran away with a screaming Harvey in it's mouth as the others watched in complete shock.

**CnC**

Harvey screamed and tried to free himself from the dog's grasp, he had honestly not thought this is how things would go, and he wasn't too overly happy about it either, he continued to try and free himself as the dog started running off in the opposite direction of the park.

The little mouse wanted to scream out in frustration, it was as if some sort of mysterious force was determined to make sure he never made it to the zoo, and that was really getting on his nerves, and although Harvey was not fast, nor was he strong, he was resourceful and he himself was determined to make it to the zoo.

Harvey stopped struggling for a moment as he let the dog continue to run away with him, as he quickly began taking in his surroundings and concocting up a plan, and soon enough he spotted a particularly large thorn sticking out of the ground not far from him.

Harvey stared at it determinedly before wiggling free from the dogs mouth and climbing up on his snout. "I have come to far to only end up becoming nothing but your chew toy!" He snapped and right then he pulled hard on one of the dog's ears, making him every directions and step right on the thorn.

The dog yelled in surprise and tripped, sending Harvey flying into the air at top speed until he crashed down right below a tree.

His head began spinning dizzily as little snicker doodles circled above his head like things do in cartoons, and he soon shook himself out of it and stood up, holding his head slightly since he now had a throbbing headache.

Harvey stumbled a bit as he took a step forward, ready to go find his friends once again and finally make it to the Central Park zoo, however he hadn't accounted for the fact that all he had done was anger the dog, so now it was charging at him with anger.

As soon as Harvey spotted the dog he gulped and his eyes widened in complete fear, his back was next to a tree and the dog was coming fast, he was trapped.

Barely twenty seconds before Harvey would become dog food, he heard a voice calling to him from a bush that was nearby. "Psst, little mouse-this way." Said a voice with a Spanish accent and Harvey turned to see a male otter gesturing to him to come to his bush.

He gratefully did as he was told and shot over to the bush in a flash, he could be fast when it really counted.

As soon as Harvey had made it into the bush, he got up off the ground and shook some dirt off. "Thanks Mister Otter, I don't fancy being dog food." He said and looked up at the otter happily.

**CnC**

Meet Antonio, the Spanish playing bachelor otter of Central Park, he often would play his Spanish guitar and talk to his friend: Fred, who was a squirrel we've met before, however at that moment, Antonio wasn't playing his Spanish guitar, he didn't even have it with him.

He had been walking around looking for his Spanish guitar when he saw Harvey and decided to help the little rodent out, and boy was Harvey glad he did, because he was about to become a chew toy.

Back to the story.

**CnC**

Harvey smiled up at the otter as they walked out of the bush since the dog had left. "I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th by the way, but usually people just call me Harvey, I don't know why." He explained with a shrug.

The otter nodded. "It is good to meet you Chestnut, I am Antonio." He explained and Harvey nodded.

"Antonio, good name."

Right then, Doris, Marlene, Becky, and Stacy came running over panting hard.

"Harvey, are you alright?" Doris asked as soon as they reached the mouse, who nodded and smiled up at the bigger mammals.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'd also like you to meet my new friend: Antonio." He said and gesturing to the male otter that smiled at them.

Becky's and Stacy's eyes widened as they looked at the muscly otter, he was very attractive and the two badgers liked what they saw.

Harvey then turned to Antonio. "Antonio, these are my friends: Doris, Becky, Stacy, and Marlene." He said and gestured to each girl as he said their name.

Antonio walked over to each girl and kissed their paw as he said hello, however as he reached Marlene he stopped, completely amazed by her beauty.

"You are very beautiful Ms Marlene." He told her and Marlene blushed.

"Oh thanks Antonio, you're not to bad yourself." Marlene said and Antonio took a step back.

"You must excuse me, but I seemed to have lost my Spanish guitar, have any of you seen it?" He asked and they shook their heads.

Marlene looked at him. "You play Spanish guitar?" She asked and Antonio nodded, Marlene smiled a little bit. "Here I'll help you look for it." She said and turned to Becky and Stacy. "Could you take Harvey and Doris to the zoo without me?" She asked.

Harvey shook his head. "Antonio pretty much saved my life, I want to help him as well, we can go to the zoo after we find his guitar, it's not like it's going anywhere." Harvey said and Antonio gave him a grateful nod of his head.

So with that, they all began looking around for his Spanish guitar, and it seemed that Antonio and Marlene really hit it off.

**CnC**

They had soon found Antonio's guitar, and he had agreed to travel with them to the Central Park zoo, and as they got closer to the zoo, Harvey decided to would be a good idea to tell them why he wanted to go to the zoo in the first place.

So there they were, about to enter the zoo when Harvey began explaining. "See, I've been on a bit of a crazy adventure for the past few weeks, and it all started because I didn't know who I was anymore." He started as they entered the zoo. "But after meeting a stray cat named Max and saving a rat from a crazy huge dog with the help of Max and a squirrel named Fred, I finally realized what I wanted to be: a hero, and for that, I have to find a group of commando penguins that I know that live in this very zoo! You wouldn't happen to know them would you?" He asked hopefully.

Marlene instantly froze as she looked down at the mouse sadly. "Oh I'm sorry Harvey, but the Penguins are gone." She said.

Harvey looked up at her with wide eyes as he felt his heart drop and his hopes vanish. "Gone? Where did they go?" He asked, his voice breaking as he looked up at the otter, with even bigger eyes.

Marlene sighed. "They left for Antartica a week or so ago, so did the lemurs, but they went to Madagascar, the penguins and lemurs here now are just regular penguins and lemurs, I'm sorry." She explained. "It's possible they won't ever come back." She said quietly.

Harvey felt everything crumble, all he had been through, all the times he had nearly gotten eaten, or nearly died, all those times he had been running for his life, with only the hope of meeting the Penguins keeping him going, and it had all been useless, the universe had told him no, and he had refused to listen and now he knew, that one simply did not defy the universe.

The mouse shook his head and closed his eyes before scurrying out of the zoo as the sun began to set. Doris saw him and sighed before following after the little mouse, who clearly was not doing alright and he could probably use a friend.

**CnC**

Harvey found himself standing in an alleyway just outside the Central Park zoo, staring at the road before him with big eyes as he heard the sound of a Segway approaching, and knew Doris had come to talk to him.

"Where are you going?" Doris asked, realizing Harvey looked ready to take off somewhere.

Harvey turned around to look at her and shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore, all I know is that I have to get away from here." He explained and Doris looked at him.

"Harvey, just because the Penguins aren't here anymore doesn't mean you still can't be a hero." Doris told him and Harvey looked at her.

He looked so broken. "You don't understand, every step I took, every animal that tried to eat me, every attempt to kill me, I stayed strong because I knew that as long as I could make it to the zoo, everything would turn around. But when the universe-when everything tells you no, sometimes you have to listen, and I should never had tried to defy it." He explained and turned back to look at the scene before him. "I thought I didn't know who I was before, but at least I still had a plan, but now, all I have is a big reality slap in the face. I have to go, I don't know where, all I know is that I can't stay here." He explained.

Doris was quiet for a minute before nodded. "Alright, let's go." She said and Harvey shook his head as he turned back to Doris.

"No Doris, you can't come. Sometimes you have to go it alone, and this is one of those times, I started this alone, and I should have kept it that way, I have to do this alone, so you can't come." He said and began to walk away.

Doris watched him go and called after him. "You can't run away from your Problems Harvey." She called after him, and the mouse stopped in his steps and turned around to look at her.

"I'm not running away from anything." He told her, his voice eerily calm.

She looked at him. "Then what are you doing?" Doris asked, and Harvey looked up at her and breathed out.

"I'm giving up." He said simply. "Face it Doris, I was never meant to be a hero, I was never meant to be anything, I have no place anywhere, and I was foolish to think I could have ever been something more than just some assistant, I am not running away from my problems, all I am doing it admitting this was never meant to be me, and I should have accepted that a long time ago." He said.

It was quiet between them for the next minute or so before Harvey sighed. "Goodbye Doris." He said and turned around before he started to walk away, unsure of where he was going, or who he was, but he didn't care, all he knew it that he had to get out of there and he had to do it fast.

Doris watched him go and was tempted to go after him, but decided against it and turned around the other way, leaving the alleyway as Harvey walked out of it and into the bust city of New York.

He had come to accept the universe's choice and although he didn't know where he was going, or who he was, he did know one thing and that was that he was not a hero.

**Me: Well, this chapter certainly took an interesting turn, didn't it readers?**

**Harvey: Poor me, I went through all that trouble only to find out the Penguins weren't even there...**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that. **

**Harvey: It's fine, it's just a little depressing, isn't it? **

**Me: I suppose it is, anyways; only two chapters left guys! **

**Harvey: Bye! **

**Me: And remember to review, who knows if you review sooner, we might just update sooner...you never know...**


	10. Manfredi & Johnson

**Me: Psst! Readers down here! Yes underneath the chair! Yes that's it, aaaaand you're here. Hi! Why am I hiding underneath my chair you ask? Well I'm hiding from Harvey, no don't give me that look! I have good reason to hide, Harvey is ****_way_**** too nice, I'm just not used to it, I'm used to Kia and her all to smart remarks as we constantly argue over the little things, like if my writing is any good. **

**Harvey: Misty! Where are you? We have to start the chapter soon! **

**Me: Oh great he's here, well you better go read guys, meanwhile I'll be here hiding under my chair, bye! **

Harvey woke up as a smash of mucky water hit him, completely drenching him, he was instantly awake and glaring down at the puddle of water. He still hadn't gotten over the water, and lately he had not been having the best of days.

As it turned out, the Penguins weren't even at the zoo anymore, they were in Antartica and they might never come back, Harvey had tried so hard to get to them, but nothing ever worked, he was making his way along the cities and streets without much caring where he was going,

Truth be told, Harvey didn't know where to go, he had lost purpose and had found himself going wherever his feet had taken him, however he made sure to avoid meeting anyone, he stuck to the shadows and remained in the dark, alone.

He had really begun to think it was possible for him to find out who he was, but now he was more lost than he ever had been. But as Harvey traveled, he had found something out, and that was that in the end, it doesn't even matter.

Harvey had tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it didn't even matter, he had failed, however if the universe was against it, was it really failing? Or was it more of submitting to the fate you were always meant to have?

Finally Harvey stopped walking as he looked up and realized exactly where he was, and instantly he felt dread, not for where he was, but for what was there: Water, lots and lots of water.

Harvey had found his way all the way over to Seaville, the disgusting cesspool of filth, and Harvey had found it.

**CnC**

As Harvey got ready to turn around and go the other way, he heard some voices, and although that isn't unusual to him, since his ears were so big, what was weird was what the voices were saying.

"Hey Manfredi, you alright soldier?" Came the first voice.

"Fine Johnson, a little tumble like that doesn't hurt a penguin agent." The second voice responded and Harvey perked his ears with interest.

He couldn't be sure, but it just sounded like the second voice said penguin agent, as in agents of the P.I.O(Penguin Initiative Organization) as in the same agency that the Penguins worked at, and maybe, just maybe, they knew where the Penguins were.

Instantly excitement filled up inside the mouse and he instantly rushed into Seaville, maybe the universe wasn't completely against him after all, so he ran in and followed the sound of the voices until he was able to track down where it was coming from.

He sat on top of the wall and looked down into a penguin habitat to see two beat up penguins sitting on the ground, he grinned and called down to them. "Hey penguins, it looks like you could use a little help to escape from this cesspool of germs!" He called down, making the two flightless birds look up at him.

The shorter and bigger one nodded. "Yeah, but how is a mouse gonna help?" He asked with a raised eye as he looked up at the mouse.

Harvey smirked. "Just watch." He called down to them and vanished from the sigh of the two penguins, as they waited for his return, still rather doubtful that a mouse could help them escape from this filth as all.

Little did they know that Harvey is no ordinary mouse, in fact he is very different from your average mouse, and is fully capable of doing great things when he puts his mind to it, and freeing those two agents that could possibly get him the means of finding the Penguins was certainly something he had put to his mind.

So not to terribly long after Harvey had left, the system crashed and all of a sudden the locks broke and the two penguins stood up in shock as all of a sudden a long thick rope fell down from the wall and Harvey poked his head out.

"You coming?" Harvey asked as he smiled and after the two penguins glanced at each other they both hurriedly climbed up the robe and soon they dove into the water that was beside the wall on the other side.

The taller one looked up at Harvey. "You coming mouse?" He asked, gesturing to the water and Harvey shook his head.

"I'll meet you round the entrance, just make sure you're there." Harvey said and soon enough the two penguins nodded and began heading round the other way as Harvey took his own way.

They soon all met in front of the Seaville entrance.

**CnC**

Meet Manfredi and Johnson, that's right you heard me; thee Manfredi and Johnson, the supposedly dead penguins that were once part of the Penguins team until they thought they died, multiple times actually, however they hadn't actually died and somehow on their adventures they had somehow managed to find themselves in Seaville, and have been in-prisoned there for a very long time.

At least until Harvey had spotted them and had helped them escape, and they couldn't be happier to now be free, and now it was about time they met our favorite brown big eared mouse: Harvey.

**CnC**

Harvey walked over to the penguins and smiled and was about to speak when the tall one started before he did.

"Hey thanks for saving us back there little friend, we owe you-isn't that right Manfredi, don't we owe him?" The tall one asked as he looked over at the short one.

The short one nodded. "That's right Johnson, we owe him." He said and turned to the mouse. "I'm Manfredi, and this here is Johnson." He introduced and Harvey smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but people usually just call me Harvey, I don't know why." He introduced himself happily and continued quickly, wasting no time getting to the point. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I heard you mention something about being penguin agents, and I was wondering if you happen to know the Penguins, led by Skipper, with the teammates of Kowalski, Rico, Kia, and Private." Harvey admitted.

Manfredi glanced over at Johnson before nodded. "Yeah we know those guys, we used to work with them, but we haven't seen them in years, have they got a girl on their team now? Well that's new." Johnson said thoughtfully.

Harvey smiled at them. "Great, so you can take me to them." He said excitedly and instantly Manfredi and Johnson frowned.

"Sorry kid but we haven't had contact with the PI.O in ages, we aren't technically agents anymore." Manfredi said and Harvey's spirits dropped.

"Oh, okay then-have a good day." Harvey said and waved a little before turning around and beginning to walk away.

Manfredi and Johnson once again glanced at each other before running to catch up with him.

Manfredi looked at him. "Well we still owe you for rescuing us back there, maybe we can help somehow." He said and Johnson nodded along excitedly.

"I'm sure we can contact the P.I.O main base and see where the Penguins are, but why would a mouse like you be looking for the Penguins?" Johnson asked with a tilt of his head.

Harvey sighed and shrugged a little bit. "I'm looking for them so they can teach me how to be a hero." He explained, although he once again was beginning to think it was useless to even try.

Johnson nodded in understanding. "I see, well let's try and contact the base, we can see if we can do anything about your predicament." He said and Harvey gave a small smile.

"You really think so?" He asked and Manfredi nodded.

"Or at least we can try, but no promises okay kid?" Manfredi asked, looking down at the mouse who nodded in understanding, just happy that maybe he was being given a second chance to become a hero, maybe the universe had decided to pity him and be merciful enough to give him a second chance.

Or perhaps not...

**CnC**

Johnson sighed and put the telephone back on the pay phone and shook his head and instantly he hopped off Manfredi's head and turned to Harvey. "Sorry buddy, we can't contact HQ." He said however Harvey wasn't listening.

He had stopped listening as soon as Johnson had said 'buddy' that was the word he and the Rat Master would use, and as he thought about his friend, he remembered his dream and shivered slightly, if he was to return, would the Rat Master be happy, or would he want revenge because Harvey left to become a hero?

"Hey kid, you paying attention?" Manfredi asked, making Harvey snap out of his thoughts and look up at the two penguins.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about the HQ?" He asked and Johnson sighed as he looked down at the little mouse with a sad expression.

"Sorry Harvey, we can't contact them, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about the Penguins." Johnson said and Harvey looked down, his day just kept getting better and better by each passing little second.

**CnC**

Harvey sighed as he watched Manfredi and Johnson fish, they were truly best friends, you could easily tell they had a system that they used, and would playfully banter each other on the other's fishing skills while he watched from afar.

Lately Harvey had been on the verge of breaking down, he had been doing fine until his run in with Red One, and after that, he had just gotten worse and worse as one problem after another showed itself to the mouse, and to be honest, he was getting a little sick of it.

However as he watched Manfredi and Johnson, he began to think back to his own friends; Doris and the Rat Master, he had not been very nice to Doris as he left only a day or so ago, and he had once been best friends with the Rat Master, but there was no telling if the Rat Master would want to be his friend anymore.

He hadn't wanted to admit it, but water wasn't the only thing he now feared, he also had begun to develop a fear of rejection, it was stupid but he was afraid that after everything he had done, no matter where he would go he would be rejected, and that he would never find his place.

But most of all, he feared that if he did return to the Rat Master, he would reject him and hate him, and that was something Harvey just couldn't deal with.

He sighed and got up as he began to walk away, thinking back to all the memories he had, and slowly it began to rain, the weather fitting Harvey's mood perfectly.

_(Cue song)_

_"Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost..." _

_"They tell me your blue skies fade to gray, they tell me your passion's gone away." _

_"And I don't need no carryin' on." _

_"You stand in the line just to hit a new low, you're faking a smile with the coffee you go." _

_"You tell me your life's been way off line, you're falling to pieces every time."_

_ "And I don't need no carryin' on."_

_"Because you've had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around." _

_"You tell me you don't know, you tell me don't lie." _

_"You work at a smile and you go for a ride, you had a bad day, the camera don't lie." _

_"You're coming back down and you really don't mind." _

_"You had a bad day, you had a bad day..." _

_"Will you need a blue sky holiday? The point is they laugh at what you say." _

_"And I don't need no carryin' on!" _

_"You had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around." _

_"You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride." _

_"You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind." _

_"You had a bad day." _

_"Ooh a holiday!" _

_"Sometimes the system goes on the blink, and the whole thing turns out wrong." _

_"You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong, and I'm not wrong." _

_"So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh you and I." _

_"You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost." _

_"Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around." _

_"You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride." _

_"You had a bad day, you've seen what you like and how does it feel for one more time?" _

_"You had a bad day." _

_"You had a bad day..." _

_(And cut) _

**CnC**

Johnson looked over at Manfredi, who was eating the last of the fish they had caught. "Hey Manfredi?" He asked and the penguin looked at him.

"Yeah Johnson?" He asked and Johnson sighed.

"Well I was just thinking, maybe we should have done more to try and contact the P.I.O, I mean now that we're free don't you want to go back to the field? Find the boys and let them know we're alright and stuff?" Johnson asked.

Manfredi nodded. "Of course I do Johnson, but what else can we do?" He asked and Johnson thought about it for a minute before he got an idea.

He glanced over at Manfredi excitedly. "We know where the P.I.O base is, so why not send a letter? It's a bit old fashioned and it might take some time, but it'll get there." He explained.

Manfredi looked uncertain for a moment or two before nodding. "You know Johnson, that's a good idea, it's a good thing you can read, alright let's get some paper, tell the P.I.O where we are and that we're alive, oh also, it wouldn't be a bad idea to mention Harvey in your letter, we owe him that much." He said simply and Johnson nodded in agreement.

**CnC**

Harvey returned back to where Manfredi and Johnson were and sighed as he sat down and waited for one of the flightless birds to come back, and it wasn't long before both Manfredi and Johnson walked over to him with each a smile of their faces.

"Hey kid, we have good news." Manfredi said and Harvey looked up at the penguin curiously. "We found a way to contact the base, and it's only a matter of time before they respond, we'll get you to the Penguins." He said and Harvey's eyes lit up.

He instantly jumped back onto his feet and looked at them excitedly. "Really?" He asked and they nodded. Harvey smiled. "You guys are the best!" He said happily.

Johnson smiled at him. "It'll take a few days, but we'll get you there-now we do have a job for you to do." He said and Harvey nodded.

"Anything-within reason." Harvey said, he had learned the hard way some time ago to never promise 'anything' after a crazy adventure full of explosions and twists and turns and a certain sugar glider duo, and a quail.

Manfredi nodded. "We need stamps and were hoping you could get them for us." He explained and Harvey nodded.

The mouse was glad they didn't ask for something outrageous. "Stamps, I'm on it!" Harvey said and scurried off to go get stamps for the two penguins.

**CnC**

Manfredi was doing recon while Johnson wrote the letter, it was getting dark and they were just waiting for Harvey to come back with the stamps, and then they could send the letter, and in a few days the P.I.O would get it and they would be able to get back in the field.

Johnson temporarily put the pen down and looked over at Manfredi. "Hey Manfredi, maybe we could go with Harvey when he goes to the Penguins, I like the kid, he's got spunk." He said and Manfredi nodded.

"Sure Johnson, we'll see what we can do, but you know the General, he probably already has a mission he has ready for us, you know he likes to give us the hard ones." Manfredi pointed out.

Johnson nodded. "He just gives us the hard missions because he knows we're the best." He said and Manfredi smirked.

Suddenly something ran past them in the shadows and instantly the two penguins got in fighting stances, getting ready to take on whatever was out there.

Right then, a familiar voice spoke from the shadows. "You're the best?" Asked the voice and it chuckled. "We'll see about that." The voice said and right then two tranquilizer darts him them simultaneously and they fell to the ground and drifted off into unconsciousness, the last thing either of them saw was a pair of furry feet.

**CnC**

Harvey walked out of a store with a thing of stamps with him, humming happily as he did so, he finally was on his way and he was very happy about that as he began to make his way towards where Manfredi and Johnson were.

However he heard the sound of a caw and closed his eyes, breathing in sharply, knowing what was about to happen next, and just as he had expected, a hawk had swooped down and had picked him up in it's talons, obviously trying to eat him.

Harvey glared, he had had quite enough of everyone always trying to eat him, and it was getting on his nerves, so he used the stamps to tie one of the hawk's wings to a treetop before they got to far into the air, and instantly the hawk jerked back towards the tree, letting go of Harvey.

He climbed down the tree and looked up at the hawk and folded his paws. "Don't eat me! I'm not in the mood today!" He yelled at the bird, who simply cawed at him and Harvey shook his head disapprovingly at the hawk before leaving.

Harvey soon made it to the place Manfredi and Johnson were supposed to be, however when he got there he couldn't see either of the penguins. "Manfredi? Johnson? Are you here?" Harvey asked, calling for the two penguins.

However no one was there, the entire location was desolate of anything other than a simple note that was on the ground. Harvey walked over to it and realized the note had his name on it.

Curious: he picked it up and opened it, and began to read.

_Harvey, I'm afraid to say Manfredi and I left without you, thanks for saving us, but really you're just a mouse, a small pathetic mouse, and you have no place among heroes, mice belong in fields or in a cat's stomach, so why don't you scurry along and go back to where you belong Street rat? -Manfredi and Johnson _

Harvey looked at the note in despair, why did the universe delight in hurting him? What did he ever do to the universe? Why must it lead him on and tease him so?

As he read it over one more time, he no longer could hold anything back and let tears roll down his cheeks and hit the note, smudging the words on the note as he dropped it and sat down, hugging his knees as he began to cry, he just couldn't do it, he couldn't keep going like this, and finally with that thought in mind, he let go of the last strand of hope he had been clinging onto and fell into a pit of despair, finally giving up on finding out who he was, and becoming a hero.

For as far as he was concerned, he was just a sad pathetic mouse without an identity, and would never belong.

**Me: I'm still hiding, but I promise to update again tomorrow, we only have one chapter left guys, so that's exciting! The song was: Bad Day, the chipmunk version, I do not own it. Bye guys and remember to review! Cya later! **


	11. Nigel

**Me: Last chapter guys. **

**Harvey: Wow, I'm just glad I found you before the last chapter, why were you underneath your chair in the first place? **

**Me: Uhhh, I was looking for free change and I got stuck? **

**Harvey: Oh okay, anyways CnCuddlers/Readers, thank you so much for reading this story and going on this journey with me. **

**Me: And now, we both hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

Abandoned, alone, unwanted, and unsure of who he was, Harvey found his way amongst the busy streets, and soon stopped underneath a lamppost and just sat down, looking at nothing in particular as he did so.

Harvey was seriously contemplating everything, was this even worth it? He had already gone through so much, and he was done, he was done trying, some people just aren't meant to have a happy ending, and Harvey was one of those people.

The universe had told him over and over again that Harvey would not amount to anything, and finally Harvey listen, he finally gave in and accepted it, he shouldn't have even tried, it was a foolish mission, and he didn't deserve to be a hero, heroes were people who did good deeds and helped people.

Harvey had thought he could be a hero, but now he knew that he couldn't be one, and even more, all this adventure of his had down was hurt Harvey more, he now had no friends, no purpose, and even no identity, and he had fallen into a pit of despair because of this.

As the little mouse looked at nothing and just sat under the lamp post, he had one thought that constantly plagued his thoughts, one thought that he simply couldn't get rid of as it rang in his big ears: who am I?

**CnC**

The next morning, Harvey forced himself to get up, and continue walking, unsure of where he was going, but he didn't really care, he no longer had a purpose and he was just going to have to deal with that.

The little mouse was around the Bronx zoo at the time, he wasn't even sure how he had made it all the way over there, but he didn't really mind, it was just the Bronx zoo, it was then that Harvey decided to take a little break from walking and needed something to eat.

The mouse made his way up to a trash can that was just outside the zoo. He sighed. "How has my life come so far down that I result to digging for scraps of food in the trash?" He asked, completely ashamed of his actions, but he didn't argue with it and starting burrowing through the trash, looking for anything to eat.

As he was digging into the trash, not far off coming out of the Bronx zoo was a penguin, this penguin was tall and had crazy gray feathers on his head and as he was walking out of the zoo with a suitcase in flipper, he heard noises from the trash can and decided to investigate.

So the penguin waddled over to the trash can and looked in it curiously. "Hello?" He asked and right then Harvey poked his head out of the trash with a banana peel on his head, the banana peel slid of his face and Harvey turned to come face to face with the strange old penguin.

He saw the penguin and screamed, and then the penguin screamed, and soon they were both screaming, forgetting the actual reason as to why they had started screaming in the first place.

**CnC**

Meet Nigel, a penguin agent whose cover is a silly penguin who likes to talk about doilies and his little adventures, but in reality he is a super spy and is very cool. He also happens to be Private's uncle.

Now Nigel was at the Bronx zoo to look at an empty base underneath the zoo and make sure everything was locked up properly when he heard the noises coming from the trash can and met our little mouse, it had been a bit of a surprise to see a mouse with a yellow banana peel on his head.

**CnC**

Harvey stopped screaming and slowly started to calm down. "W-who are you?" He asked as the banana peel fell off his head and fell back into the garbage.

The penguin smiled and helped Harvey get out of the trash. "Why, I'm Nigel, what were you doing in the trash can?" He asked and Harvey shrugged.

"Looking for food, I'm hungry and can't get food anywhere else." Harvey explained, looking down, a little ashamed of his actions.

Nigel looked at the mouse. "Well don't you have any friends or family? I'm sure they would give you some food." He said and Harvey shook his head.

"It's just me." He explained without looking up from the ground.

Nigel's gaze softened as he looked at the little mouse. "Well, I know a place you can stay for now, you can get some food and some good rest-it looks like you need it lad, would you like that?" He said simply.

Harvey looked at him and gave a small nod. "Yeah, that-that would be nice." He said and Nigel nodded.

"Come on then lad, let's get you cleaned up." Nigel said and began leading him back into the Bronx zoo. "By the way, I don't think you ever told me your name-what should I call you?" He asked, looking down at the mouse.

Harvey opened his mouth to respond, but he froze and found that he couldn't answer the question like he usually did. "I-I don't know who I am, I'm afraid I won't be able to answer that question." He said, as he sadly realized he really didn't have an identity anymore.

Nigel looked down at him with soft eyes. "Well then let's not worry about a name just yet, let's get you all cleaned up first."

**CnC**

Nigel had brought Harvey down to a underground base that apparently belonged to an inter species, inter organization team of agents but they had left not to long ago, so the HQ was empty of agents, however there was still quite a bit of furniture in it.

Harvey came out of one of the bathrooms on the base with a towel on his head as he was drying his fur, it had been a long time since he had gotten a bath, so it was actually rather nice to get cleaned up.

He went down a long hallway into the main area of the base, where the room had some furniture, the furniture was one green couch, one pink couch, and a white fluffy chair.

Nigel was sitting down on the green couch while sipping a cup of tea while a tea set sat on the coffee table in front of the furniture.

Harvey walked over at sat down on the fluffy white chair. "May I ask why this place is so deserted, and how exactly you knew about it?" Harvey asked curiously.

Nigel didn't say anything at first as he put his cup of tea down on the small table and looked at him. "Tea and crumpets?" He asked and Harvey agreed as he got himself a cup of tea. "This used to belong to a team of agents from the main animal agencies, I am an agent for the P.I.O the penguin initiate organization, I was sent to lock the base up until further notice." He explained.

Harvey nodded in understanding, he was familiar with the agencies. "So if it's supposed to be locked up, why are we here?" He asked and took a sip of tea.

Nigel drank some more of his own. "Well, I still have a day or two to lock it up and return to HQ, and you needed some place to stay, you can rest here for the night if you wish." He said.

Harvey gave a very slight smile. "Thank you Nigel, I haven't quite been myself recently, and I suppose I could use a good rest." He said and Nigel looked at him.

"You seem like you have gone on quite the adventure recently, If you don't mind me asking lad, what was it?" Nigel asked and Harvey wasn't quite sure if he wanted to answer, however on the other hand he really needed to talk to someone, and Nigel seemed nice enough.

So with that, Harvey went into explaining everything that had happened to him, from when he left the Rat Master, all the way up until Nigel has found him in the trash, he didn't leave any details out and Nigel listened along without saying anything.

Awhile later Harvey was done with his tale and looked up at Nigel, wondering what he was going to say.

"It seems you have been through a lot lad, but might I ask what you're name is?" Nigel asked.

Harvey sighed, he had already told Nigel everything else, he might as well tell him everything. "Ch-Harvey, my name is Harvey." He said at last, unsure of what else to add, he didn't know why he didn't tell Nigel his real name, it just felt wrong to use.

Nigel nodded. "Well Harvey, if you want my advice, I think you need to take a moment or two to sit down and think, think about where you belong, and who you are." Nigel said, looking the mouse in the eyes and Harvey looked down, thinking about what the penguin had said.

**CnC**

The next morning, Harvey was walking around the HQ looking around for Nigel, but he was no where to be found, and this worried Harvey slightly, after all the penguin agent still has to lock up the HQ.

He decided to make his way outside and as soon as he exited the HQ, he tripped and landed on the ground face first, which was strange for him because Harvey wasn't actually clumsy, slow but not clumsy.

When he fell down, his face well right into a paper that was conveniently just outside the back alleyway door.

Harvey got up and picked up the paper, it was a note, and Harvey was once again happy he could read as he began to read what it said.

Team Watermelon it read at the top and Harvey's eyes widened as he realized who's HQ he had been staying in, and he began to feel as though he was betraying the Rat Master by staying there. Team Watermelon was the team of inter species inter organizations team that the Rat Master considered to be his worst enemies.

Harvey turned his attention back to the paper and continued to read.

Team Watermelon

We found this penguin agent wandering outside your base, we assume he works with you, and if you ever want to see him again, you'll turn yourselves in, you know who we are and where we are, come when you're ready.

Harvey finished reading the paper and made a face at the note that he was holding, why was everything so complicated?

**CnC**

Harvey soon was able to find out exactly who wrote the note by finding some fur left from them, and he realized it was the diabolical duo known as Fluffy the rabbit, and Drake the otter. (I know I promised that Harvey, the Rat Master, and the intermission characters would be all the Ocs I introduced, but I ran out of bad guys! So you get two of my Ocs instead, sorry.)

Fluffy was a very self centered, vain fluffy cream rabbit with an attitude problem, and Drake was her rather nice and mellow tempered friend, however Drake was also a little mastermind, and had a weird case that he sleepwalked, in fact that was how he accomplished most of his evil biding, by sleep walking.

Harvey had had a few run ins with them before, and he had to admit, he didn't like them. It would seem that the rabbit and otter were attempting to get revenge on the team that used to live in the Bronx zoo when they found Nigel and thought he worked with them, they probably brought him to their hideout on the far west side of Central Park.

The little brown big eared mouse plopped himself down on the fluffy white chair, unsure of what to do next, it was clear he had to save Nigel, but the real question was: How?

He knew he couldn't do this alone, and suddenly Harvey realized something very important: he didn't have to do anything alone, there would always be people out there who are willing to go through your trials with you, and Harvey smiled slightly, maybe it was time to call those people up.

**CnC**

A few hours and a lot of phone calls later, Harvey had a few people he considered friends with him to go and save Nigel.

There was Max, Kitka, Marlene, and Doris, who were a few of the people he just felt that he could trust, he tried to contact Hans, but apparently he had left for Greenland some time ago, Harvey didn't know why.

Harvey looked at the cat, falcon, otter, and dolphin. "Thanks for coming everyone." He said, his eyes gleaming. "As you all know, I set out on a quest to find out who I am, and I decided to find the Penguins and have them teach me how to be a hero...well that never happened, and just when I was beginning to think I had no place in the world, Nigel told me something and I realized that maybe I do." He explained.

"Now I don't expect you all to help me, but I have a friend that has been captured by a duo of furry animals that really have no connection to him, and I'm going to save him, and I was hoping that maybe you would help me." Harvey explained looking down at his feet.

Max instantly nodded. "Harvey, I don't know everything you went through after you left, but I'll help, just like how we bagged that dog before." He said and Harvey smiled at him.

Kitka nodded. "I'll help too, you're a different mouse Harvey, and if you think we should rescue your friend, I'll go with you." She said and fluffed up her feathers a little bit and once again Harvey smiled.

Marlene smiled down at the mouse. "I'll help too, now that the Penguins are gone, someone's got to keep the balance, and I'm willing to help you." She said and nodded.

Harvey gave the otter a smile before turning to Doris. "Doris, I know that last time we talked, I was out of line, I was just so lost and broken, but I realize now that I made a mistake, in fact I made many, and I aren't expecting you to forgive me, but I hope that you can at least see passed my own faults to help me save Nigel." He said, looking up at little fake dolphin with a smile on his face.

Doris looked at him. "Of course I'll help Harvey, you're my friend, just because we left on bad terms doesn't mean that'll change." She said and Harvey felt relief flood through him, just knowing that Doris could forgive him filled him up with relief. He then turned to the others.

Harvey nodded and turned around so he was standing in front of the other four. "Right, let's go save us a penguin."

**CnC**

Harvey, Max, Kitka, Marlene, and Doris were all hiding a few feet away from a rabbit burrow that was clearly where the otter and the rabbit were. Harvey began concocting a plan in his head.

"Doris, you'll have to stay out here since only smaller animals can fit through the rabbit hole, I'll need you to stay out here and guard the area anyways." Harvey said and Doris nodded. "Max, when we get in I want you to take Kitka and find and free Nigel, and then Marlene and I will lead Fluffy and Drake out here so that we can fight them with the advantage of open space." He said.

Everyone nodded in understanding and the smaller animals made their way into the den, and instantly split up into their groups, Harvey soon spotted Fluffy and Drake, Fluffy was looking at herself in the mirror, and Drake was attempting to play some video games with the old game set they had in the den.

Harvey picked up a rock and threw it at Fluffy, and it hit her in the head.

Fluffy picked the rock up and glared at Drake as she threw the rock at him. "Owe Drake that hurt!" She said and Drake paused the video game.

"I could say the same thing! Why did you throw a rock at me?" The otter asked with big eyes.

Fluffy put her paws on her hips. "Because you threw one at me first." She stated sassily.

Drake shook his head. "No I didn't, I'm still trying to find out how Mario can step on the turtle." He explained and pointed to the game.

Fluffy looked at him unbelievingly. "If you didn't throw they rock, then who did? Team Watermelon?" She asked.

Harvey decided now would be a good place to make his entrance and he walked out of his hiding place.

"Actually I threw the rock at you, see you have my friend and I want him back."

Fluffy and Drake turned to Harvey and Fluffy twitched her little bunny nose. "You're Ratty's minion right? Don't tell me you're friends with the crazy tea drinking flightless bird are you?" She asked skeptically.

Harvey folded his arms. "If you mean Nigel, than yes, I am friends with him." He stated.

Drake looked at him. "Sorry Harvey, but Nigel's staying with us, if you really wanted to free him, you shoulda brought backup." He stated.

Harvey smirked. "I did." He said and right then Marlene came out into the opening and Drake's eyes widened, he had met Marlene before, apparently when he was evil sleepwalking again, she had tied him up.

Fluffy rolled her eyes. "A female otter is not going to help you." She said and folded her arms.

Harvey looked at her and smirked. "Well at least otters are better than rabbits, all rabbits do is mess everyone up and eat all the carrots." He said and smirked.

Fluffy glared. "There's a reason there are _mouse_ traps and not _bunny_ traps." She countered.

Harvey tilted his head. "Is there also a reason people breed rabbits to eat instead of mice, or are they just doing the world a favor by getting rid of another rabbit?" He asked and the bunny's glare thickened.

"Well at least we aren't everything's first meal." She said.

Harvey nodded and sighed. "I suppose you're right, curse the snicker doodles, I guess I just can't out wit you Fluff." He said and the rabbit nodded.

"Thats right."

"But I suppose you had to have at least wit, since you have no other talents or looks." Harvey said and Fluffy glared daggers at him.

She began to hunch her shoulders. "What did you say?" She asked threateningly.

Harvey smirked. "You heard exactly what I said." He said and Fluffy growled and her and Drake began chasing the otter and the mouse out of the burrow.

As soon as all four animals were out of the burrow, Doris whacked Drake with her Segway, knocking him out as Fluffy attacked Harvey.

Max and Kitka had gotten Nigel out and now the only fight going on was between Fluffy and Harvey.

Fluffy pinned the mouse down. "You're lucky I already know my worth you stupid little rodent, or else I'd kill you right now, you're just like the Rat Master: crude, stupid, and pathetic. Isn't that right _Chestnut_?" She asked with a sneer.

Harvey glared. "My name isn't Chestnut!" He yelled and kicked her away. "It's Harvey!" He yelled at her, and Fluffy glared and then realized she was surrounded and decided to make a break for it, knowing she couldn't win anyways.

**CnC**

After that, everyone had a celebration, enjoying their victory, however while everyone else was celebrating, Harvey stayed back and just watched from the side lines as he sat underneath a tree in the park.

Nigel walked over to him and sat down beside him. "You did a bang up job Harvey, so why aren't you enjoying the party?" The penguin asked and glanced over at Harvey, who shrugged in response.

"Well sir, I still don't know the answer to who I am, I just don't know where my place is, and I can't help but think that the possible only place I do belong won't accept me anymore, I have an aching feeling in my heart, as if there's something missing from my life and I just can't seem to figure out what." Harvey explained and Nigel looked at him.

Nigel smiled slightly. "You know Harvey, I think you already know the answer to both of those questions." He said and Harvey pondered what he said for a minute before realization struck him.

"You mean..?" He trailed off and Nigel nodded.

"Harvey lad, I think you knew who you are all along." Nigel said and Harvey began to smile as he stood up.

He smiled at Nigel. "Thank you Nigel, I don't think I would know who I am without you." He said and Nigel smiled in response.

After that, Harvey walked over to Doris, who was watching the others play around. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Doris." He started and the dolphin turned to look down at her. "I was gonna head out now but I was wondering, that is, if you want too, if you would like to come with me?" He asked hopefully and Doris smiled.

"You know I would Harvey." She said and they both smiled, Doris looked at him. "So where are we going this time?" She asked, looking down at the little mouse, wondering where exactly he had in mind this time.

Harvey smirked as he looked off in the distance. "Oh I how an idea." He said and the two watched as the sun once again began to set on a beautiful summer day in Central Park.

The End

**Me: So the story isn't quite over yet, we still have the epilogue. **

**Harvey: I'm so glad I'm out of my depression! **

**Me: Me too Harvey, me too. **

**Harvey: Thank you all for reading my story everyone, and be sure to stay tuned for the epilogue as we finally rap this story up! **

**Me: Bye readers and please remember to review! **


	12. Epilogue

**Me: Well here we are, with the epilogue of this story, I bet you're all curious as to what Harvey decides to do, but before we get to that, I have a few questions for you readers, first I have added quite a few running gags in this story, can you guess what they are? If so, tell me in a review. **

**Harvey: Second, without looking at a previous chapter, do you know my real name? **

**Me: And finally, what are your thoughts on Harvey, and would you want to see another short story about him in the future? **

**Harvey: Tell us in a review, alright, to the chapter, enjoy! **

The Rat Master looked at the cave before him, he had continually thought back to what Team Watermelon had told him the last time he had run into them, they had told him he could either give up on evil or go to jail, in all honesty they had been merciful to him, since they could have just thrown him in prison and have been done with him.

After all, the Rat Master was Penguin enemy number eight, and W.A.L enemy number seven, and P.P.A enemy number nine, all the agencies rated him differently from whatever he did to that agency in particular.

The rat sighed and took off his red cap and cape and folded them up, if he was going to give up on evil he would have to change a few things. For one: he couldn't keep wearing this silly costume of his. Two: he should probably stop going by his villain code name and go by his real name: Pierre, however he had never actually liked that name.

Or maybe he could give himself a new name, a cheese and sandwich shop owner name, it had been awhile since he had given himself a new identity, he had been known by many names throughout his time,and surprisingly enough, Harvey had been there for most of his name changes, and had even given himself a code name from time to time.

As the Rat Master thought about his old friend, he got a little sad, it had been about a month since he had left, and the poor rat was beginning to think he would never return, he probably found out who he was by now and had gone on with his life, but still it would have been nice if he had given him a call or something.

The Rat Master tried to focus on something else as he walked into the cave to get his things, he was going to move soon and had just a few things he needed to get beforehand.

However as he started packing up the few things he was bringing with him, he heard voices coming from outside the cave and perked his ears in interest.

"So this is where you used to live?" Came the voice of a girl that the Rat Master did not recognize.

"Yeah, I have some good memories here, but it looks a bit deserted, it's possible he moved away." Came the second voice, and this one the Rat Master did recognize and he smiled as he realized who had come to his cave.

Forgetting all about packing, he ran over to the cave entrance and poked his head out and his smile grew, for there coming down the hill to the cave was a little brown mouse with big ears, with him was a female dolphin riding a Segway.

The Rat Master didn't question it, besides he had seen weirder, and with that he took a step out of his cave and grinned. "You came back." He said and Harvey nodded as he and the dolphin approached.

"Hi Rat Master, I'm back." Harvey said and gave a small smile.

The Rat Master glanced up at the dolphin. "And you brought a girl..." He said, trailing off as he looked at the dolphin, somehow Harvey always seemed to attract the attention of the girls, the Rat Master couldn't count how many times Harvey had somehow gotten another girl to fall for him, although the mouse himself didn't know it, he was a player without even meaning too.

The dolphin girl looked at the Rat Master. "Hello." She said nicely and Harvey remembered he hadn't introduced the dolphin yet.

"Oh this is Doris, I met her on my adventure." Harvey explained and Doris smiled at the Rat Master and he nodded back.

The Rat Master turned his attention back to Harvey. "So...Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th." He said carefully, after going a month without his best friend, the Rat Master had realized perhaps Harvey didn't like being called that, and would prefer to be called his real name, and the Rat Master was determined to respect that. "D-did you find out who you are?" He asked timidly.

Harvey smiled and nodded. "I did." He said and the Rat Master smiled a bit, glad that his friend had found out who he was. "I found out who I am." Harvey said and the Rat Master looked at him curiously.

"Oh?" He asked, hoping the mouse would continue.

Harvey nodded and smiled. "I'm Harvey, you're assistant." He said and the Rat Master couldn't help but smile.

However he frowned slightly and Harvey looked a little worried that he had said something wrong, but the Rat Master spoke before Harvey could ask. "No Harvey, not assistant: Friend, best friend." He corrected and Harvey smiled slightly.

"While on my adventure, I found out that for one; mice are easy targets, and everyone wants to eat them. Two; I'm not your typical mouse, and three: I never needed to go on that adventure, because I was already who I was meant to be when I was with you." Harvey explained.

The Rat Master gave a small smile, it was things like this that got Harvey all the girls, but right then a thought came to mind and he frowned slightly. "Ah, well sorry to disappoint, but I kinda gave up on evil after I was given a second chance." He explained.

Harvey looked at him. "You did? Well that's great! I never liked being evil, so what are you gonna do?" He asked.

The Rat Master shrugged. "I was thinking of opening up a cheese and sandwich shop." He explained and Harvey grinned.

"Can we sell cookies too?" He asked and the Rat Master nodded.

"Of course, who does not like cookies?" He asked as if thinking it would be crazy if someone didn't like cookies.

Right then Doris cleared her throat and Harvey nodded as he remembered she was there.

The big eared mouse looked from the Rat Master to Doris. "Would it be alright if Doris stayed with us? She's my friend, and she doesn't really know who she is either." He explained.

The Rat Master nodded. "Sure, she can stay-we haven't had a girl with us since those two sugar glider twins." He said and smiled at the fond memory.

Harvey nodded. "It'll be fun!" He said.

"I promise I won't get in the way." Doris said and the Rat Master nodded.

"Well then you can stay." He said and with that the three walked back into the cave, talking happily about what there future might lead and Harvey was just happy because he know knew exactly who he was.

**CnC**

Meet Harvey, this little mouse went on a big adventure, and he was lost more than half the time, but after nearly getting eaten multiple times, and nearly dying a few times as well, he finally accomplished his mission.

He used to not know who he was, in fact he didn't know anything about himself really, but after facing giant dogs, flying birds, Giants snakes, toilet travel, nearly drowning, a spontaneous group hug, and the crazy mammal duo: Fluffy a rabbit and Drake an otter who were villains, Harvey has finally found out exactly what he wanted to know, he finally found solace and he finally found out something he had longed to know before.

Harvey had found out who he is, and in the end, he couldn't be happier with the results.

The End

**Me: Yay for happy endings! And even more, yay for a not cliffhanger epilogue am I right? **

**Harvey: You're right! **

**Me: So as you can see, Harvey did start a few things in here, and some of the things he started in this story will show themselves in Smile 'N Wave once I get that out, Harvey will also play a slightly bigger role in SnW, so that's something to look forward too. **

**Harvey: Thanks again for reading my story! Please review and don't forget to answer the questions we gave you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Me: Bye guys and be sure to keep a look out for new stories of mine, I'm constantly getting them out since I have these ideas.**


End file.
